Dead
by Pegasus6644
Summary: When Max is killed by Ari, Fang and the rest of the flock are out for revenge. But the flock falls apart, and it becomes a desperate struggle just to survive together. FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I've ever written folks

This is the first story I've ever written folks. I'm looking for ten reviews or more, so if you like the story, write a review!! Ever since I've been with the site, I've seen versions of Max's death online. But for me, they didn't seem right. So I'm going to take whack at it. This chapter will stop at a cliffhanger, so right reviews to get the next chapter online! JUst if you want to know, this first chapter sucks! But it just keeps getting better and better after that!!

I am not James Patterson and I do not own any of the characters. But I own the plot.

Max's POV

"Hey, Max? Can we get the Frootloops _and _Cornpuffs?"Angel asked angelically.

Or, Hey! How 'bout a house? Or a mansion? Or a pool?

I sighed. "Sorry, honey, we don't have enough. Maybe next time, though."Angel nodded, disappointed, and I squeezed her hand, reassuring that everything was alright.

Everything was _so _not alright. We've been on the run for I don't know how long, with flyboys chasing us all the way. We were at Save-A-Lot, a conviniently named grocery store because we needed to save a lot, save a lot, save a lot!

I looked over at Fang, who was all twitchy, eyes shifting from side to side. "Yo, Fang. What's wrong with you?" I inquired, suspicious.

"Something's not right here, Max. Someone's here. Or something." He answered nervously. Iggy was right beside Fang, gently brushing Fang's shoulder with his own. Angel was holding my hand, and Nudge and Gazzy were in front, constantly picking stuff up, oohing and auhhing over food we couldn't afford.

I did a quick 360 sweep, and saw two kids yelling for what brand of yogurt they should get, and an elderly couple deciding on whether to get the foot creme or the hand lotion. Ick.

"Fang, I'm sure everything's okay-" I began but was cut off by the barely audible drone coming closer. Guess what, kids? Yes, they were flyboys. There were about two hundred of them, watching us.

My flock slowly huddled together as the flyboys came closer, eyeing us with red beady lights, and droning their mechanical chanting. This is _so _getting old.

Without thinking, I launched myself at the nearest flyboy, punching it in the nose, hearing a satisfying _crack._ It staggered a bit, and did a full roundhouse kick that caught me in the jaw, sending me sprawling. I quickly got back up and did a scissorkick to the head, following a punch in the nose. Man, that head just went _flying._

Laughing, I turned toward another flyboy and punched it where its gut should be. It doubled over, making a metallic wheezing sound, and using that to my advantage, I plummeted my elbow on its back, sending it tumbling.

I looked to see how the flock was doing, and smiled. Iggy had his everlasting stash of bombs, shoving them at flyboys and ducking, a smile touching his lips. Gazzy also had his own supply, and was throwing them long distance, laughing when the bombs blew off a few heads.

Nudge was kicking and jabbing, taking a few tries before the flyboy went crashing down. She had two black eyes and a bruise molting her cheek, but she seemed fine.

Angel was behind Nudge, flying high over the flyboys, and skydiving toward them like a rocket. At the last minute, she pulled her right foot in front of her and knocked the flyboys head clean off. Well, not clean exactly, there were a bunch of wires sticking out from where its throat and neck should have been, but I think you get the picture.

Fang kicked a flyboy hard in the chest, and the flyboy plummeted back into a stack of cans. Running toward the flyboy, Fang did a quick roundhouse kick, hitting the chin, making the the flyboys head turn completely sideways. Fang came around toward the back and kicked the flyboy right below the spine, shutting the whole machine down. Smiling at me, Fang turned to another flyboy, finishing him quickly with a hard kick to the head, snapping it off.

God, he was just so beautiful, and strong, and fierce, and--Gah! I don't like him! I put into my brain angrily. Sure he was my right hand man and best friend, but that was _it. _I think.

When there were only about twently flyboys left, we flew around the store, checking to make sure there were no other occupants in the gigondous room. We flew out of the store, and slapped eachother high fives. But something about Iggy's smile, something about the Gasman's michevious grin made me suspicious.

"Okay, guys, what'd you--" I was cut off by a big boom! Well, more like a BOOOM!!

"Alright! Man, I'd think that was an easy eleven! What'd you think, Iggy?" Gazzy asked, excitement all over his face.

Iggy concentrated, a big 'ol smile on his face. "Actually, I'd give that a fifteen, just for the heat." They bumped knuckles, looking pleased with themselves.

I, on the other hand, was _not _particularly pleased. "What the heck did you do that for--" I began, but was cut off, _yet again, _by a familiar voice, snarling, "Miss me, Max?"

I whirled in midair, eyes widening in suprise and fear. "Ari."


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW, PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY JUST SAY WHAT I SHOULD DO!!IF YOU DO LIKE THE STORY, SPEAK UP!!

And there he was. Morphed out into an eraser, with dripping canines, and a permanent grimace. His bulky wings suddenly looked menacing in the sunlight. He was holding something, too. I gasped when I finally realized what it was.

It was a knife. The very same knife from back at Anne's.

"Long time no see, Ari. Come to confirm your nightmares?" I taunted.

He grinned evilly. "No. Only to bring out one of my dreams."

Remember how you thought I was bonkers? Well, look at _him._

Putting one hand behind my back, I made "Leave!" signals with my fingers. But I didn't feel them parting, and I quickly turned to look at them. They were looking at me, all giving out their own signals that they wouldn't-couldn't, leave my side. I guess I'm funny that way toward people. Crap

As I turned, I suddenly felt someone fly toward me. _Fang_.

"Go home, Ari. Unless you want yourself kicked into the next century. _Again_." Fang sneered.

I permitted myself a smile. He was _so _badass.

I saw Ari's eyes flash with-doubt? But he quickly recovered himself and turned the forbidding knife until it caught the moonlight.

"I don't want to hurt the others, Max. Tell them to leave, and I won't follow them. But, you stay here." He said calmly pointing at me casually.

I stared at him in shock. What did he want from us? What did he want from me?

Without turning, I motioned for the flock to leave. Using the secret language, I urged them to go." Shushay, excerbidy. Legwa."

I could feel tension as it radiated from their bodies as they flew toward the trees below us. I told them to hide there, and keep watch for any funny business. But of course, every freaking day of my _life _is funny business. Do you think they keep watch like I told them to?

No freaking _duh_

Only one stayed by my side. Guess who, kids.

Ari stared at Fang warily, as if waiting for him to attack. "Now listen here, dope face!" Ari seethed, "Max has asked you to leave, and I think you'd better do it."

I glanced at Fang with questioning eyes. Why did he stay? Will he leave me?

Of course not. You people are saying. He would never leave you! And guess what?

We have a winner!

Fang flew closer to me, his face grimly determined to stay put. "I'm not going anywhere, dogboy." He goaded.

Why was he taunting him? Maybe it was just an Ari/Fang thing. I don't know.

Ari looked impassively at him, and I began to wonder how long it was going to take before he cracked.

"Max, if you leave now, forever, with me, we can get away from all of this. Away from Jeb, Anne, the school. Everything.

Ugh. I've _so _had this conversation before. And what will my answer be, you ask.

You know this, people!

"No, Ari. We've talked about this before," I felt Fang's questioning eyes at me, but I continued, "Not for you, not for anybody."

"Okay Ari, you've got your answer, so go home before daddy starts to worry." Fang snarled meanly. He turned away and started to fly off, but turned when Ari countered.

Ari flashed a horrible grin. "Ooh, you shouldn't have said that."

And before I could say a peep, Ari swooped now, and stabbed me with the knife.

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, BUT PLEASE CONTINUE!! IT GETS BETTER AND BETTER WITH EVERY LETTER! (HAH, THAT RHYMES!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks

Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks. Here is my next chapter. Ten reviews, People!! To everyone who did review, thank you so much!

I am not James Patterson. I do not own the characters. Only the plot.

Fang's POV

Ari seethed, "Max has asked you to leave, and I think you'd better do it."

Yeah, in you dreams, dogbreath. Instead of heading down toward the trees, I flew over to Max. Wow, she was gorgeous. And strong.

"I'm not going anywhere, dogboy." I goaded.

I was trying to see what he does. Why he was really here. Why did he want Max? Why _didn't _he want the rest of us? And the knife. When Max looked at it, I thought I saw a flash of recognization and fear in her eyes, before she turned it stony and impassive. Like I did.

Ari looked impassively at me, not showing any emotion whatsoever. Hmm. Before I could react, he turned to Max.

"Max, if you leave now, forever, with me, we can get away from all of this. Away from Jeb, Anne, the school. Everything."

What living want to edit out foul language here, kids, so enter swear word of your choice is this? Go away with him? Yeah, Over my dead body. To not look in those eyes, that smile, to hear her laugh, ever again. Could never live without her. Ever.

"No, Ari. We've talked about this before," Whoah. What did she just say? Talked about it before. Ari wanted this before? I put questioning eyes on her, and I knew she knew, but she continued, "Not for you, not for anybody."

I flew closer at Ari almost as soon as she finished. He needed to go now, and never come back. And if I had to, I would kick it into his brain, and let him be scarred for _life._

"Okay Ari, you've got your answer, so go home before daddy starts to worry." I snarled meanly. But instead of goading him, he did the one thing I would regret for the rest of my pathetic, wasted life.

Suddenly, Ari flashed a horrible grin. "Ooh, you shouldn't have said that."

And before I knew what had happened, Ari flew up to Max, and stabbed her with the knife.

Max's POV

I screamed in agony and doubled over, clutching the knife so hard, blood flowed from my fingertips. I couldn't breathe, couldn't defend, couldn't even hardly see. All I saw was Ari's eyes filled with bloodlust as he held the knife in place.

"NO!" Fang yelled. 

He flew toward me, just as Ari pushed the knife deeper into my stomach, with an evil grin on his lips. I let out another howl as the tip of knife ripped through my back. A split second before Ari crashed with Fang, he pulled the knife from my paralyzed body, and let me fall into the distant trees below.

I could dimly see Fang take the knife and slash at Ari, who yelped in pain and flew away, but I could only _feel _the knife's bitter edge as it slashed through my body, the excruciating unimaginable pain, and myself falling, falling, falling.


	4. Chapter 4

I need reviews people

**I need reviews people! I got 132 hits, so thanks to whoever is reading this. But please, after you read, review!! I want to know how you like my story!!**

Fang's POV

My eyes widened in horror, I watched as Max screamed in agony, and double over. No, no no no NO! 

"NO!!" I screamed. As I flew over to Max with lightning speed, I saw Ari push the knife deeper into Max's now defenseless body. Max howled in agony. I pushed myself faster still, and just before I collided into him, I saw him pull the knife from her body, and let her fall, fall, fall.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, ARI!!" I screamed as I rammed into him. I saw the knife, and grabbed it from him. I didn't care what happened to this a hole; he deserved to rot in _hell forever._

I slashed at Ari with the knife, and almost instantly I saw blood flow from his stomach. He yelped in pain and flew away hastily, repeatedly looking back.

I finally turned away from him, tears blurring my vision as I scanned the undergrowth. No, Max. My Max.

Angel POV

I watched from a nearby tree as Ari talked to Max. What is he doing? I tried to push myself into his thoughts, but he pushed them back again. Darn it.

"Angel, did you try getting into his mind?" Nudge asked, eyes trained on Ari in disgust.

"No, I can't do anything to him. He learned from New York, Nudge. He learned from New York!" Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't do _anything_. I couldn't protect Fang or Max.

Suddenly, I saw Ari swoop up to Max and thrust something into Max. A knife.

"MAX!" I yelled. No, no no. Not Max, please let Max be okay. And before I knew it, I saw her fall, fall, fall.

Nudge's POV

"Nudge!" I heard Angel Scream, "Get Max!"

"Iggy, go straight up at twelve o'clock! Catch Max!"

Iggy obeyed my command and flew straight up, arms open, waiting, hoping for Max to fall into his arms.

Max's POV

By now, I was barely conscious of my surroundings as I felt myself being caught by strong arms. I felt myself being carried toward the ground, and as I was laid gently, ever so gently, on the ground, I screamed again in agony.

"Max!" I heard someone yell. Fang. I felt him swoop down to the ground beside me.

"Max, Max,_ M ax_!" he yelled in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face, wincing as I did so.

"Max! Stay with me–No! Don't you look away from me, Maximum!"

I tried to smile, but all I could was sigh. Ow. "Fang, 

Another chapter is coming up soon, but I need at least 3 more reviews. Please review when you're done!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, ever since one reviewers said that I write short chapters, I've decided to write one LOONG one just for the Better Ficsq

Okay, ever since one of my reviewers said that I write short chapters, I've decided to write one LOONG one just for the Better Ficsquad!! This is for you guys!! Please review my story!!

"_Max! Stay with me–No! Don't you look away from me, Maximum!"_

_I tried to smile, but all I could was sigh. Ow. "Fang, I can't do that."_

Fang's POV

I was still frantically searching the ground for Max, when I suddenly heard her scream. I swooped low toward the sound. _Oh, please, please let Max be okay. God, please help her._

Fang didn't even know if he even believed in God just yet, but he tried, and if there was a God, Fang _needed _him to help her.

When I saw her, I gasped.

She looked like hell, with blood soaking her cloths and seeping into the ground around her. She had many cuts from falling through the trees, and her long, beautiful hair was matted with dirt and blood mixed together. 

The flock was huddled around her, soothing her and trying to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help. Whenever they touched her, she groaned, and flinched. God help us. 

I stood like that for I don't know how long until finally the flock realized I was there. "Max!" I yelled as I stumbled forward to where Max lay and shakily knelt to the ground. My hands hovering over her body, I looked at the rest of the flock.

They themselves all looked like crap too, their dirty face's covered with tears, heads bowed. Angel and Nudge were crying hysterically, and Gazzy just looked at her body in horror, tears streaming down his cheeks. As for Iggy, well, he looked like a total wreck. He wasn't bawling, or looking terrified. He had his head buried in his now bloodied hands, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Max was between consciousness and death, groaning and screaming when she moved. But other than that, she laid on the forest floor quite still, eyes closed, and barely breathing. 

"Max, Max, _Max_!" I screamed in her ears.

All I wanted was her to get though this living nightmare alive. I didn't care what it took. For Erasers to chase after us for eternity, or for them to take us to the school.

I didn't even care if they killed me instead.

Max warily opened her eyes and looked at my horrified face, wincing as she did so. She almost drifted off again. But I shook her shoulders while caressing her bloodied face. "Max! Stay with me–No! Don't you look away from me, Maximum!" I could tell she was trying to smile, but sighed instead, wincing as she did so. "Fang, I can't do that."

Oh my God, she knew. She knew there was no hope; she knew no one could save her.

And she knew, deep down, she wasn't going to make it.

Max's POV

I saw Fang's eyes widen in horror. So he knew I knew then. That there was no hope, that no one could save me, and that I was going to die.

As I looked into his eyes that day, I realized something. The way he looked, his grace, his poise, was what I wanted to see every single freaking day of my life. I wanted to see his smile; his dark, powerful wings lift him up into the air. I wanted to see him laugh, with his eyes dancing in the sunlight as we practically ran for our lives. And as I was thinking about those things, I knew.

I loved him.

Not a crushing love, oh no, not anything like that. Something that burned inside of me for all my life. Inside my heart. Something that I've known of my life, and something I'll always know after death.

I know I'm getting all mushy on you, and right now, I'm _way_ out of character, but please stay with me here.

See, even though he is sometimes a rat-faced sexist piglet, he is _my _sexist piglet, and he will always be _my _Fang. No matter what.

Even when I'm on my deathbed.

"Fang?" I pleaded.

"Yes Max?" he said painfully. So he did know then.

"I can't stay here any longer. I'm almost out. I need you to take care of the flock. Please."

Fang POV

I stared at her in horror. "No, Max. You are _not_ going to die and you are going to _continue _living and kicking my butt for forgetting to do the laundry." 

She laughed, and groaned again. It hurt my heart. "Fang, please, take care of the flock. You _know _what is going on. This is exactly what happened to you, except you the one who's going to have a 15th birthday."

I tried to butt in but she made a feeble attempt to shush me. She grimaced. "Fang, look at the flock. They _know_ what's going to happen. They _know_. So why can't you, of all people? They'll need someone to look over them when I'm gone, and it'll be you. So please, buck up."

I searched for options, desperate to get her out of this fate. "Nudge! Go up about 1,000 feet and search the perimeter for a hospital anywhere." I looked toward where she was but couldn't find her. When suddenly she landed rather clumsily on the forest floor, her cheeks streaked with tears. "No hospitals anywhere." She mumbled. She looked at Max and ran over. "Max, are you all right?" she asked hopefully.

Max laughed again, and coughed up blood. "Does it look like I'm okay?" she teased weakly. "Nudge, get over here." She managed to spit out. Nudge came over quietly, a new batch of tears streaking down. "Nudge, when I'm gone—don't cry, Nudge, I need you to be strong—I want you to help Fang and Iggy with the kids, okay? Even though they're tough, they need a girl who can kick their butts at mothering." Nudge let out a tiny choked laugh. "That's my girl." Max said affectionately.

Max's POV

I knew Nudge would fill out my request. Almost at peace, I sighed. I looked up at Fang. Hmm, that's funny, he never cries. "Fang, are you crying?" I articulated with difficulty. The pain grew more intense, and I moaned. 

Fang quickly wiped a tear from his face. "You can't leave. We need you." He sputtered.

I smiled, and then drew in a painful breath. I had to tell him the truth about how I feel about him. But as I was about to speak, I felt myself drifting off…


	6. Chapter 6

I got over 200 hits from you guys, so thanks for reading my story!! This is it, folks. But I'm not telling you what is it. Please, when your finish, please review. It means so much to me

Max's POV

God, I'm losing it. I needed to tell him. Before it's too late.

"Fang," I whispered, "I got to tell you something…"

Fang seemed to just stare at me. I wonder what he was thinking behind those beautiful black eyes.

"What, Max? Are you uncomfortable?" he asked uselessly.

Yeah, like comfort was the _first_ thing I'm needed now. But enough of that. There wasn't much time. I _had _to tell him. "Fang, I can't stay…like…like…this… any…more." I mumbled blindly. By now, I could hardly see his eyes, his beautiful face…

"Don't say that! You'll be okay. You'll be okay!" he practically shouted. Why… why was he….yelling? Oh no. Even my…brain was…

Ari's POV

God, my side hurt like hell. That Fang really is starting to piss me off, I thought to myself warily. At least I got to see the look on her face when I stabbed her. I laughed with glee, then grimanced. The bad news was that I didn't see her final minute, her beautiful eyes closing...well, that doesn't matter. But what if they took her to a hospital, like they did to Fang. Wil she really die?

God, you can't kill people like you used too.

Iggy's POV

I sat down beside Gazzy, once Fang came, shuddering, with my hands covering my face. I didn't want the kids to see me cry. He tried to take my shoulder, but I shook it off. The School is going down. All of its workers are going to rot in hell, and I was going to make sure of it. They took our diginity, my freaking sight, they took Angel, the poor girl had never been the same after that.

And now they took Max.

Fang's POV

"NO!" I shouted. I caressed her head in my hands, bawling. "Max, please stay with me! Don't go. Please!" I looked up at the flock, and they were looking at me, too, crying their eyes out.

Max seemed to rouse herself from her slumber, and looked at me hazily. "Fang," she whispered fuzzily. "I got to tell you something…"

I stared at her. She shouldn't worry about that. God, why, why, _why!_

"What Max? Are you uncomfortable?" I asked uselessly. Comfort is the last thing we needed right now.

She opened her eyes again. Squinting up at me, she said, "Fang, I can't stay…. like…like…this… any…more." She mumbled, her gaze unfocused. My eyes welled with tears, but I held them back.

"Don't say that! You'll be okay. You'll be okay!" I screamed. By now the sobbing flock crowded around Max, holding her hands, rubbing her wings, getting a last feel for her. God help me.

"Fang?" she managed to spit out. "Get… real."

I smiled at her, and her eyes glowed brighter than usual. Oh no.

"Fang?" she repeated hazily, "All…my life…I've denied it… but now… under the circ-…-umstances. I…have to… tell you...the truth!" she gasped, screaming again. Why did she have to be in so much pain?

"It's okay. Don't talk. Please! Save your energy!"

She looked up at me, and I saw her eyes growing brighter, larger, as if she saw a light in the sky, mesmerizing her. "I...love…you, Fang." She barely let out.

Just then, my heart just stopped. I stared at her in shock, and saw the flock stare at me, too. But I paid no attention to that. I saw that she was shakily reaching out to me, her eyes getting brighter with each shaky inch. I grabbed her hands, and I guess she was expecting me to put them at her side. But I didn't.

Instead I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you to, My Maximum Ride." And then I kissed her.

It wasn't just a quick peck, like she did to me so any weeks ago back on the beach, but a crushing, heartfelt kiss that seemed to last for hours. When we at last parted, I saw her eyes sparkle.

"I…can hear them… angels……Oh, God help me…save me…. and…Tell...flock…I love…them…please…"

Ari's POV

I continued rambling on when my thoughts as I saw the School pop up into view. God, Jeb's going to give me a hard time, I guess. I scoffed. Well, _he _isn't going to leave her for dead. Because if he brought me back to life, he'll do it to her, too. If she died. I wish I was there to make sure. But She _will _come back to her normal preppy self, dead or no dead, and she'll kick the living _hell _out of me.

Fang's POV

"No, Max, please, PLEASE!" I shouted. "Listen to me Max, look at me! No, no, no, no! Max, please!"

The lights in her eyes were fading.

"I love you." She rasped at me.

There were no more lights.

More chapters coming up soon! Don't let me burst your bubble just yet! There are many more chapters and many more surprises!


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW, PEOPLE

REVIEW, PEOPLE!!

That is all I have to say.

Fang's POV

_The lights in her eyes were fading._

"_I love you." She rasped at me._

"_PLEASE! Don't Leave! I need you. I LOVE YOU!! Stay with me. DON'T GO!"_

_Her head gently lowered on the ground. Her eyes fluttered._

_There was no more light._

Fang's POV

Right then, I couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't even breath. I just stared into those big, brown, lifeless eyes, looking at nothing but death.

"Max?" I whispered. She didn't respond, her lips unmoving. Right now, I must've looked like hell, but did I really care.

I mean, Max was everything. Always has been. Even when we were kids, when I looked at her long flowing hair, her smile, my breath went _whoosh_. It was about then when she'd come over, take advantage of my now breathless figure, and beat the living daylights out of me because I forgot to clean the table or something. Now she'll never do it again. She'll never ruffle Gazzy's hair, or tell Iggy how incredibly sexist he was, or put a hand over Nudge's mouth when the Nudge Channel flickered on, or soothe Angel when she had a nightmare. Or look at me.

"Max?" I repeated again. I gently shook her, repeating her name with more force each time. "Max, Max, Max, MAX!! No, MAX!" I screamed. I shook her again, and wiped the hair from her eyes. Those big, beautiful, _lifeless eyes…_

"Max?" Angel came closer to Max, and when she realized, fully _realized_, she just stood there, looking at my Max. And then she fell, out cold, on the forest bed below her feet.

I just stared at Angel as Nudge ran over to Angel, gently slapping her, and finally getting Angel to focus for a while. I couldn't do anything, couldn't move, couldn't run and help. Angel started yelling for Max, bawling, tears cascading down her cheeks. Nudge looked at me, and I looked at her. Her eyes widened. "Max?" she whispered to herself. Her shoulders shuddered as she buried her face into Angel's damp hair and cried. The Gasman looked at Max, crying silently. And Iggy just stared out into space with tears streaking down his never seeing eyes.

I turned back to Max, and stroke her bloodstained hair. I couldn't do this. I couldn't break down in front of the kids. But I did anything anyway.

"MAX! WHY'D YOU GO?! WHY'D YOU LEAVE?! I _NEED_ YOU! I LOVE YOU!" My voice broke on the last word as I bent over Max. I pounded the ground with my fists, weeping chronically. I cradled Max to my chest, never wanting to let go.

Gazzy's POV

I just stared at Max's body, horrorstricken. She couldn't be dead. We _needed _her. She was like my mother. She _was _my mother. _Why did she leave? _Hate filled within me as I looked at Max's broken body. Ari was going to pay. I'll see to it.

Fang's POV

She looked so calm, I thought as I kissed her cheek. So, well, not _happy_, exactly, but peaceful. God, she'd been through so much. For the past two years Max was our caretaker, and mother. She comforted the little ones when the cried, taught them to read, how to fight, how to fly. She nagged down on me and Iggy, telling us to get a grip, or to clean our rooms. Sometimes, she even comforted _us._

She'd given us everything.

And I was going to give something back.

Ari's POV

"Oh my God, Ari. What have you done? _What have you done?"_

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew he hated that. It was the only time he looked at me. I mean, _really _looked at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Jeb, I get the picture. Well, she was supposed to be exterminated, anyway. I just made your job a _whole_ lot easier. You should thank me." Or give me a slap on the back, or say, "That's _my _son." Like what a father would do.

"Don't give me that, Ari! You've wanted to kill her for the past three years! I've seen it your eyes! It what goads you on in training! Don't you see, Ari? It's all a test! But for it to be complete, we need the key player. This is just a _flaw, _Ari. I'm going to fix this. Her condition won't be permanent. Now, GET OUT while I correct this situation!"

I sulked out of the lab, depressed. I _knew _it.

Fang's POV

I laid Max on the ground gently, bending down with her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I _will _see you again."

I then stood up, and got my pack ready. "Where are you going?" Iggy asked, not really in it.

"I'm going after Ari."

"Why?" he asked, his voice slightly unfocused and wobbly. God, how out of it can you get?

"'Cause I'm going to kill him."


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY

THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY. I REDID THE FIRST CHAPTER SO TO MY REGULAR VIEWERS, DIG IN!! (sorry I'm doing all caps!! Get's attention!!)

I laid Max on the ground gently, bending down with her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I will see you again."

_I then stood up, and got my pack ready. "Where are you going?" Iggy asked, not really in it. _

"_I'm going after Ari."_

"_Why?" he asked, his voice slightly unfocused and wobbly. God, how out of it can you get?_

"'_Cause I'm going to kill him."_

Max's POV

I felt myself drifting off, losing touch with reality. Losing sight of Fang's tortured eyes staring down upon me. I sighed, finally at peace. All of this was going to end. Soon, very soon. "I love you," I rasped one last time. Finally at rest, I laid back onto the soft bloodstained dirt beneath me. I felt my eyes flutter.

And I died.

I got to tell you, it was nothing like I thought it would be. I was afraid of death all my life, being locked up in a cage at the school, holding my head when the voice ruptured my thoughts, laughing, crying, fuming. Through it all, baby.

I was so, incredibly _stupid_!

I opened my eyes, expecting to find angels smiling down at me, singing Halleluiah with full spirit. But they were _so_ not there.

I found myself looking at my broken body, with Fang kneeling over my frame, screaming for my name. "Fang it's okay. I'm right here. Snap out of it," I said. Then muffled a scream.

Why was I here?

I mean, I was supposed to be _dead_. My life should have been extinguished. Gone. Zipped. But here I was, waving a hand in front of his face, not getting his attention whatsoever. What living hell is this?

_You still have a purpose. _A voice popped up into my grain.

Oh no. The voice was back!

Fang's POV

"What!?" Iggy shouted. He jumped up. So now he's in it. Great.

"I'm going to kill Ari, Iggy. Get the picture?" I snarled caustically. Right then, I was _done _babying everybody. All I cared about right now was ripping Ari's throat.

But even though I didn't say that out loud. I instantly regretted it. Max wouldn't say that. Even though she went through hell every single day. Her first thought had been about the flock. About me.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I looked at Iggy. He was sitting down again beside Max, holding her hand, crying silently. I knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Which he shook off. "Iggy, I'm sorry. But if you expect me to sit here while Ari is safe in Jeb's arms, you're wrong. He killed Max! HE KILLED HER! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" My voice broke as I screamed. I covered my face and cried for a couple minutes. Then I got myself back together.

"I'm going with you." Wait, what? "Ari's a bitc-I mean, a jerk. He pestered us all of our lives, and now he took Max!" he was now sobbing, but he continued, "I'm not going to let him sit in his crappy safe haven. I'm going to let him feel the pain he put on Max. I want him to know what it feels like to be in serious pain. I want him to know what it feels like to have no freaking sight at all!"

I was pretty much speechless. I couldn't have set it better myself.

Nudge shakily stood up and laid her head on Max. "I'm coming to." Her whisper was barely audible behind the sobs, but I heard it enough. I was about to speak to her, but I was cut off by a small fragile sob. "We're coming too." Angel said. Next to her Gazzy nodded his head vigorously, tears streaking down his dirty face. "Ari killed Max, Fang. Do you expect us to sit her while Ari roams free? He needs to feel what _we _have felt ever since he started chasing after us!" I just stared at her as salty liquid fell on the dirt from my bloodshot eyes. She never had spoken like a grown-up in her life. I was _proud_.

I was trying to fight the urge to bawl, but I gave in. Between sobs I stated, "Let's go."

But before we left, we had one more task to complete. We had to bury Max.

Max's POV

God, even when I'm dead Jeb has to talk. Well, I don't want to talk.

Can't talk, Jeb, trying to get out of death here. I tried to push him away, but it didn't work. As always.

_That's why I'm here, Maximum._

I stopped in midpush. Wha?

You can come back.

What?

You can come back to the living world, the Voice repeated simply.

Ari's POV

I looked out my bedroom window, feeling only the numbing of hatred though my veins. Jeb loved Max so much. I hated her, and that's why I killed her. I'm so stupid, I thought to myself bitterly. I thought that maybe, just maybel, Jeb would love me once Max was out of the picture. That he'll love me as much as he loved Max. I growled as I morphed into my wolfy self. Well, Fang's probably going to come, to "catch him by surprise." Hah! Probably want to kill him. Well, let them come, I seethed. I'm ready. And I'm going to kill him for his trouble of finding me.


	9. Chapter 9

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVEIWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVEIWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! All I'm going to say. I'm aiming toward 45 reviews. So please, use all of your will power and PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!!

_I was trying to fight the urge to bawl, but I gave in. Between sobs I stated, "Let's go."_

_But before we left, we had one more task to complete. We had to bury Max._

Fang's POV

Burying Max was about the hardest thing I've ever done.

The others have offered to help, but I told them no. This is something _I _need to do alone.

It took me three hours to dig the hole by a blooming, beautiful tree I picked out. Just like Max.

Of course Max is not a tree, but she was just as beautiful, strong, and blooming.

Everything.

I washed her face before I put her in the silent grave, and just sat there. Staring at her beautiful eyes looking blankly back at me. They were never that way, I thought to myself as tears welled in my eyes. I let them fall as I looked at her brown irises. With a great deal of will, I scooted myself up and closed her eyelids. Other than the bloodstains all over her clothes, and her ghostly white figure rigid still, she looked like she was sleeping.

The waterworks started again. Anger boiled inside as I stared at the angel in front me. Ari is going to regret living on this earth, I silently promised myself. I'll make sure of it. He took everything from me. My house, my courage, my purity. My Max.

"EVERYTHING!" I screamed out loud. I set myself down and buried my face in my hands, sobbing.

Iggy's POV

No one moved. No one breathed. Everyone cried. I could hear Fang screaming in the distance. Poor guy.

I just stared off into space, thinking about her.

I didn't love her like a guy/girl thing. But I remembered her laugh, her scream. Tears started to well in my blind eyes, but I wiped them away. Not in front of the kids. Her gasp of pain as my bloodstained fingers gently grazed over her wound. I could remember it….

_I caught her from 200 feet above the trees, and felt her dead weight against me. Oh my God, Oh my God, I said as Nudge directed me to the ground. Her scream of pain echoed throughout the jungle as I ever so gently laid her on the ground. I felt blood seep through the ground as I gently grazed her wounds. She screamed, grabbing my hands and throwing them on the ground. "Geez, Max, what's your prob-" I stopped, horrified at myself. As if she needed any of that! I mean, she was on her deathbed. I know. I felt her wounds It punctured deep, and through her skin through her back. There was no hope. She already lost a lot of blood. There wasn't much time_.

_I felt Fang drop beside me, screaming for Max. I stayed exactly where I was. I could feel his pain. I mean, me, Fang, and Max had known each other since forever. To the others, we were practically ancient. And Max wouldn't live to see her 15__th__ birthday…_

_Then she died. _

_It was bad for everyone, but they didn't _feel _her die. I did. I felt her shaky vibrations that I've felt for so long suddenly stop. It was about the worst thing I've ever felt…_

Fang's POV

I took my shovel and started to throw any access dirt over Max's frame. I was screaming now, screaming at Ari, at Max, at the school. You couldn't imagine the pain I was feeling. When I couldn't see her cold, beautiful body anymore, I completely lost it. I screamed in agony as I threw the shovel against the tree, breaking it easily. I unfolded my dark wings and flew up to the tallest tree in the whole forest, about a mile away. When I got there, I just sat and cried. "MAX! WHY'D YOU GO!? _WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? _I yelled into the harsh air. I put my weight heavily against the tree as I slid down to the branch I was standing on.

I don't know how long I was there, just crying. Then I realized something. I couldn't be sitting here crying. I have to be out _doing_. Crying like this made me look practically insane. I had to kill Ari. _Now. _But then I heard someone talking to me, so distant I thought I almost imagined it."Fang, I'm here. I'm right here," it whispered.

Max's POV

WHAT DO YOU MEAN VOICE? AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, I'M GOING TO…BASH YOU AGAINST THE WALL!

No answer from Jeb. I thought I heard a chuckle, but since the voice displayed no emotion whatsoever, I cast my assumption away.

How can I come alive again? Is this some kind of sick joke the voice is playing on me? But wait, the voice _never_ lies. It's telling the truth. But _how_?

I've been watching Fang, my Fang, for hours. I saw him digging my grave, screaming, completely _losing _it. As I sat there, watching him, I cried. I mean, I've never thought I could cause _anyone _so much pain. I've never loved anyone, even Sam back at Anne's. I've always loved Fang more than anyone on this whole freaking planet. And now I knew he loved me to. And I was dead. Not the best way to confess your feelings to another, huh?

I've tried talking to him, punching him, hitting him, screaming at him. But he didn't flinch, didn't flicker, and didn't even blink.

But somehow, I have to talk to him. Before it's too late.

"FANG!!" I screamed. No reply. But of course, that was the moment he completely lost it. He screamed in agony, and threw a shovel against the tree he was burying me under, breaking it easily. I covered my mouth, gasping. He was in so much _pain._ He flew up to the tallest tree and screamed as loud as he could my name. "MAX! WHY'D YOU GO!? _WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" _He pounded his fist once against the tree and slid onto the branch he was standing on. He just sat there, crying.

I couldn't bear this any longer. I cautiously put myself on the same branch and touched his cheek. "Fang, I'm here. I'm right here." I whispered in his ear. _And he looked straight at me. _


	10. Chapter 10

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!

To everyone who _did _review, you guys rock your socks off!! (yeah, that was dumb, but that's TOO BAD!!) To everyone who didn't review, I'm going to say one word to make it perfectly clear…REVIEW!!

_I couldn't bear this any longer. I cautiously put myself on the same branch and touched his cheek. "Fang, I'm here. I'm right here." I whispered in his ear._

_And he looked straight at me. _

Fang's POV

I looked toward where the sound came from, squinting toward the noise. Nothing. But I didn't waver, didn't turn away. _I heard something._ I felt a brush of cool wind across my cheek, a beautiful voice whisper to me. Maybe I imagined it, I said pushing myself up and spreading my wings.

As I flew, I thought about the voice calling out to me. It was _there_. I didn't imagine it, I concluded. But the question was, whose voice was it? Was someone calling me, like Iggy, or Nudge? Was it the voice Max had inside her head? Oh my God. Max. _It was Max. _

I looked around, hoping to see my arms holding openly for her. I wanted her to be alive. I wanted to hold her, to stroke her hair, to murmur softly into her ear, to feel her cool lips touch mine.

But I couldn't. _Ever again._

Max's POV

I held my breath, wanting him to call my name, wanting him to see me, holding my arms out to them. He didn't turn away, didn't waver. He just squinted at me. Then after a couple of minutes of his dark eyes staring into mine, he shakily stood himself up and spread his shadowy wings. He didn't know who I was.

I screamed in rage and frustration. What would make him _see? _What could make him look into my eyes and really _see_?

_You were thinking of him, _the voice interrupted into my brain. Great. Just what I needed.

_What? What are you talking about? I think about him every single freaking day of my life! I _love _him, Jeb. You might not know anything about it, but I do. And when you love someone, Jeb, you get the tendency to THINK ABOUT THEM EVERY SINGLE DAY OF YOU FREAKING LIFE!_

Tears welled into my eyes as I thought of him staring at me earlier. I was flying beside him now, my wings touching his. Of course Fang couldn't feel them. But I could. And it was _heavenly._

_You have a connection between you and Fang, Max. A connection that keeps on living even after death. Remember when you used to look at each other, and instantly know what to do, what to say? This connection is the key to all of that, Max. The key to your very survival. _The voice chimed in.

God, was this guy a Confucius mind reader or something? His answers are either mute, or in riddles.

_Then where's the key, Jeb? _I asked caustically_. I don't see a key, Jeb. All I see is Fang, and the flock. That's it. And I'm going to tell you a little secret voice. I can't come back. I'm going to stay like this forever, and their isn't any "connection" that can change that!_

But then I started to think. I mean, really think. And I kind of understood what he was saying. But how can that connection last? I mean, I was dead. How do I make that connection become alive again? Long enough for me to become alive again? It wasn't possible.

_Anything's possible, Max. If you understand yourself and believe in yourself._

_My God, Voice_, I snarled silently, _reading Hallmark cards again, huh?_

The Voice didn't answer, of course.

Fang's POV

I flew aimlessly toward the spot where I buried Max, thinking about her beautiful voice calling my name. To my distant and rather faint surprise, I found the hole completely filled and packed with fresh dirt. I slowly walked toward the tree, and just stared at the plant version of Max. God, that sounded stupid. Max was much more than this stupid tree. She was tough, fierce, beyond beautiful. She was loving, caring, humorous, understanding. She was everything. I wanted to mark this spot, so everyone would know who was buried here. Who died here.

I found a sharp rock right by the tree, and I picked it up, turning it slowly through my fingers. When I felt the sharpest point, I scraped words against the tree, using delicate care to spell everything correctly, even though I can't spell worth crap. When I was done, I stood back, tears forming in my eyes.

HERE LIES MAXIMUM RIDE

A MOTHER, LEADER, CARETAKER,

MAY SHE REST IN PEACE

I just stood there for about an hour, tears trickling down my cheeks, just thinking about the things I've written. She was so much more than that. She was a fighter, a defender for justice of what was right. She was a player in a game between right and wrong. She was a symbol of all life, its ups and downs (well, mostly downs), and everything inside. She was the light in the sky, and the glow of the moon at night. She was my life. And my love.

My thoughts were shattered as I heard a faint noise behind me. I turned uncaringly.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all walked out of the darkness, tears running down from their bloodshot eyes , understanding and pain sketched upon their tired faces. They all carried beautiful wild flowers, and Angel held out the most beautiful toward me mutely. I silently took it as we all crowded around Max's resting place. Angel took my hand, clinging to me hard. I squeezed hers back automatically. Iggy cleared his throat rather loudly and started to speak.

"Max, I know sometimes I was a pain, whether because I didn't clean my room or I didn't fight hard enough. But you didn't care. You always believed in me, even though I couldn't even see. You made me see. You helped me see things that people can't see with their own _eyes._ You were a sister, a leader and fighter. And I know I can't replace you, even though Fang and me have too. You left too soon. _You left too soon_." His voice became a whisper, and he just stood there, shuddering uncontrollably.

Nudge looked at him, and with tears in her eyes, and started to speak. "Max, ever since we left the school, Jeb took care of us. But he wasn't our parent. It was you, Max. Jeb gave us food, and water, but he never gave us the most important, most genuine thing. Love. You gave us the most sincere thing out there. And nothing can replace that. I remember when I was scared of my closet when I was nine." She laughed shakily. "I was so scared. _So scared_ that some eraser will come out and grab me. But you told me to always be on guard, and not to worry. Because I'll know what to do when the time comes. You shoved me into the closet and I was tense, ready to fight. But the fight never came. I was never afraid of the dark ever again after that. You always told how things work, what's right and wrong. And no one can ever replace that. No one." She shuddered. And covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to cry. She had to be strong, I told her with my eyes. For Max.

Max's POV

I looked at them all with blurry vision as each of them told themselves about me. I was surprised. I'd never thought anyone cared about me so much. But I guess it was too late now. I couldn't make contact with them, couldn't call out to them. All I could do is watch them painfully as they huddled into a circle, crying together. Fang just stared at them, looking blankly at the feathery funfest. He's going to drive himself to death trying to find Ari.

I knew Ari. So well. And I knew that this won't be an easy fight. It'll be a fight to the death. Just between Fang and him. I clenched my fists, and gritted my teeth. Not if I could help it. I was going to make contact with Fang, somehow. Even if it killed me. I laughed harshly. Nothing could kill me. I was already dead.

Fang's POV

Angel tried to speak, but was cut off by her cry of pain. She sat heavily on the ground, covering her face with her soft hands, muffling her scream. Gazzy, looking pained and worried, sat down beside her. Iggy, hearing all of the movement, walked three steps and knelt, too. Putting his arms around Gazzy and Angel, he cried as well. And I just stood there, watching. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, only cry. But I forced myself to speak, forced myself move. "Come on, Guys, time to go." They all rose shakily and gathered their ready-made packs. I looked at the grave one more time, and sighed. "I'm coming back, Max. _I'll see you again_. No matter what it takes, even if it kills me." And with that, I pushed straight up in the air, and flew into the dark night, toward Ari, and in all probability, toward my death.

Please, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know guys, over 335 people read the first chapter but less than half moved on to the next

I don't know guys, over 335 people read the first chapter but less than half moved on to the next. The number shrinks down further and further and I DON'T KNOW WHY!! Does anyone have any ideas of why? Should I change the first chapter? AGAIN?? Please contact me if you know? And please, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!

Fang's POV

We've been flying for three hours now, but no one said a peep. No one whimpered, no one sighed, no one hardly blinked. But of course, everyone cried. More like sniffled. I've never flown anywhere without Max. Except for the whole splitting up dilemma, where she went to Europe, and I went to California. Other than recent affairs, I've never felt anything more hurting. But now that Max was gone…it was like I couldn't feel anymore pain.

_That's _why it didn't matter if I died or lived. I knew the battle would be between me and Ari. I knew he was stronger than I was. Come on, he's three times as big, has teeth and claws like I do, and he has wings. Well, okay, Wal-Mart wings, but still. He can go to pretty distant heights if need be. But I didn't care.

Because if I died, I'd be with Max.

Angel's POV

We've been flying for three hours now, but I kept on flying. I've flown for about five hours nonstop, but I slept for two days after that. I was dead tired now, but I stifled my complaints. I had to do it. I had to keep going. For Max.

Max's POV

God, when are these people going to hunker down. I looked at Fang, all questions in my eyes. But of course he didn't here me. He just looked straight ahead, not even bothering to look at Angel, who was laagering behind, or Gazzy, who wasn't faring so well either. "Come _on, _Fang, you've got to rest the kids!" I looked at Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, but of course he didn't reply. But I saw pain in his eyes. He looked so drawn, so tired, and it wasn't because of the long trip. It was because of me. _It was because of me. _I knew he was thinking of me. I reached out to him. "Fang, don't hurt anymore. Please, _you've can't go. _Ari will kill you!" Not one blink.

I sighed in frustration, when suddenly I thought of what the Voice said earlier. _Connections._ Hmm. Maybe it wasn't about the Verizon Commercial "Can you hear me now?" Maybe it was about the things emotionally inside of you, not your voice box and vocal cords. Well, I had to try. I _was not _going to let Fang fly towards his death.

Not today.

Fang's POV

When I finally had the heart to turn to look at the rest of my flock, I was appalled. They weren't there. When I looked frantically behind me, I saw them all lagging behind, even Iggy, who'd given up on me leading him anywhere and turned to his partner in crime, The Gasman. They all looked, beat up, tired, and sad. God, I must be heartless, I thought to myself. I permitted myself a smile. Well, Max stole it from me when she died. Now I don't have one. Well, I have to try.

"Going down!" I yelled loud enough for me to hear. I tipped only a few feathers, which caused me to totally shift my body downward. Feeling the others following me, I glided toward the trees, and I almost didn't enter their safe haven. It looked exactly like the area where Max fell. But I shook the feeling off. I'm supposed to be strong. For Max. I was about to skydive downward when I suddenly heard a voice call out my name. I whirled. No one was behind me. But I _felt _someone watching. Someone calling out to me. "Max?" I whispered. No answer. I hovered there for I don't know how long before I gave one final 360 and glided down to the Flock.

I landed rather clumsily, not caring if I scratched myself a few times. Hey, I was calloused. I probably couldn't feel a twitch if a bulldozer bulldozed right over me. "Okay guys, we're leaving first thing tomorrow. Now chow down, and get some sleep." And with that I walked away from them out into the darkness. I wasn't hungry, didn't feel any hunger pangs.

I sat down by a rather large tree, and crossed my arm over my knees. Max. I had no idea if it would help, or would pinpoint the fact that I was in fact completely bonkers, but I had to talk to someone. And God knows the flock wouldn't understand. "Max, I know you aren't out there. And that's okay. But the thing is, with you gone, I don't know what to do, what to think, how to act. I know the Flock is just about had it with me. I _know _that I'm being a jerk. But, I can't _feel _anymore. I can't _see _the beauty of anything, of me, the flock, of living. I'm completely lost without you. But that's all going to change." I promised her, my fists balled up. "I'm going to kill Ari, and he's going to kill me. An eye for an eye, Max. And when I'm gone, the flock will do fine, actually better, with me not there. And I'll be with you."

I could almost hear her argument. "No Fang. _You can't leave the flock. _You have to suck it up, Fang. Be a leader. Do you even know how many times I've seen their faces, scratched up and stuff? No, you don't, but it's time that _you _finally see what your doing to _your _family. I asked you to take care of the flock. What do you call this crap, Fang? I love you, but you've _got _to get yourself together. Please. For me."

I was about to counter when I suddenly froze. I _heard _that. No, not in my head, but I actually, physically heard her. Talking to me.

I jumped up, wanting to see her face, calling out to me. But I saw nothing but green.

Max's POV

Tears welled into my eyes as I listened to Fang's confession. I couldn't live like this anymore, seeing the flock in pain all the time, not bothering to _say anything. _I loved Fang, but this had to end. He couldn't just curl up in a ball and cry. All because of _me. _I had to come back. I've decided. I _had to._ "No Fang. _You can't leave the flock._ You can't just go die off like that.You have to suck it up, Fang. Be a leader. Do you even know how many times I've seen their faces, scratched up and stuff? No, you don't, but it's time that _you _finally see what your doing to _your _family. I asked you to take care of the flock. What do you call this crap, Fang? I love you, but you've _got _to get yourself together. Please. For me."

I saw him about to counter when he suddenly froze. Oh my God, he _heard _me. He actually heard me. "FANG!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. But he just stared right at me, his eyes narrowing. He stood like that for God knows how long, until he sighed and sat back down, crying. God, that is _it. _He has officially, totally, lost it. I silently got up and flew toward the flock, a few hundred meters away. They practically looked like _death. _Trust me, I would know.

Iggy must have built a fire, because there they were, huddling around each other, talking quietly amongst themselves. They all looked hungry, even though they ate almost half the food supply. God, why did I have to die at this moment, when the flock needs me the most?

"Fang's hurt really bad, isn't he?" Iggy broke the silence, causing everyone to look up in alarm. "I mean, he's always been the dark and mysterious type, but after Max…died, he's been completely and _totally _out of it." They all nodded silently.

"Yeah," Angel mumbled, "all I get from him is thoughts about Max. All the time. Even when he sleeps." She paused, too sad to go on, before sucking it up and continuing. "He must have loved her a lot."

"I remember when he used to look at her in that funny way," the unusually silent Nudge said painfully, "his eyes always brightened, like he was looking at the sun. She never noticed, but it was the same with Max. She always looked at him like he was the only one living and breathing sometimes. It got annoying after a while, but now, after what—happened, I finally know it was just her way of saying she loved him." She quieted down, at a loss for more words.

I just stared at them all. I've never noticed that either. I mean, usually he was the stocking type, always just looking at you, not laughing or smiling unless called for. But now, hearing all these stories, I began to wonder if I was blinder than Iggy. God, how out of it can you get?

They sat there, talking about me, making my heart contract as if it were a frozen piece of ice. I laughed sometimes, when they talked about me practically murdering Iggy when he used my best non Good-Will pants for a bomb he and Gazzy made. I remembered that, and just hearing them talking about the _good _times, not the bad ones, made me so proud of them.

I sat on the that rock, listening to their stories, just waiting for Fang to come back and hear them too. He never did. I came back to see him throughout the day, but he just looked straight ahead, not listening to anything, not caring.

Feeling sad, I flew up over the trees, keeping an eye on both groups, but enjoying the wind beneath my wings (ha! That's one the stupid songs, like, _ever!)_. And that's when I saw them.

A whole cloud of flyboys, coming down on my flock for what might be the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

Somethings wrong with my email so I can't read what you guys send, so if you have any questions, put them in the review box

Somethings wrong with my email so I can't read what you guys send, so if you have any questions, put them in the review box. And speaking of which, REVIEW!! AND FOR THE PEOPLE THAT _DID _REVIEW, YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS/AWESOME/WICKED/BEASTS/MONSTERS/AMAZING ZINGERS/ AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT IS GOOD!!

_Feeling sad, I flew up over the trees, keeping an eye on both groups, but enjoying the wind beneath my wings (ha! That's one of the stupid songs, like, _ever_!). And that's when I saw them._

_A whole cloud of flyboys, coming down on my flock for what might be the last time._

Max's POV

Anger boiled up inside me. What makes _them _think that they should be _here?_ Of all times! I balled my hands into fists, swooping low toward the flock. I'd say I had about three minutes before the flyboys crashed this party. Or more like dead loved ones' memory day. Ick.

I tried to get their attention, but couldn't. I yelled at them, put them on fire, (or tried to, anyway) threw some of Iggy's unlimited stash of bombs in the air, but it didn't do squat. They just sat there, like blind bats--sorry Ig, its true--talking and droning about me.

I've got to get Fang, I told myself as I ran from my mini flock to Fang. When I saw him, I groaned.

He was just sitting there, eyes closed, having a peculiar look on his face, like he was concentrating on something hard. _Moi,_ of course. I waved a hand in front of his face, screaming my heart out. I looked behind me, and screamed in frustration. One minute until doomsday. Crap. "Max." he whispered, clearly not talking to me, instead lost in his own world. "Fang," I whispered, loving his dark pools for eyes but really, _really _wanting him to get it together, "please, _look up!_"

And he looked straight at me, eyes wide in surprise. _And he looked up. _His eyes narrowed at the fast coming cloud and he yelled in pure fury and resentment. _Yes!_

Fang's POV

I don't know how long I stayed by that tree, thinking about Max. Her cold, defenseless body on the floor, her eyes fluttering. Her deathly silence. I couldn't take it. The sooner I kill Ari, the better, I decided. The sooner I go, the better. For the good of the flock. They all were fed up, I reminded myself again. They'd rather have Max watch over them, be the leader. What I would give for that to be alive once again. To hear her cold gasp as she punched an eraser out cold. Her groan when Gazzy let rip one of his unfortunate trademark scents. The gleam in her eye when she was looking at me.

I closed my eyes, picturing Max laughing, snoring, kissing that jerk Sam on Anne's front porch. My hands clenched into fists. It would feel _so good, _just to punch his face in right now. But I didn't have time for that.

I kept my eyes closed for the longest time, just thinking about her. It's strange, how I can hear her voice. It is like she was _there, _watching me, hearing every thought punctured in my mind.

I sighed. I'm probably going crazy just thinking about her. Maybe I'm connected with her so deeply, its like I can hear her. And BAM! There she was, saying. "Fang please, _look up!_" she yelled. I looked straight at the place where the noise was coming from, but she wasn't there. But I looked up, _which practically saved my freaking life!_

There were about one hundred flyboys flying toward my flock, all droning their mechanical hinges forward toward the oblivious group. I'd say I had about, oh, _thirty _seconds till the crashed my flock's party. I pushed off the ground hard, and flew one hundred and twenty miles an hour toward them, yelling, waving my arms. _Thank you, Max._ I said. They were almost taken away from me, just like Max, and I was _not _going to let that happen. I landed between Iggy and Gazzy, who were both looking alarmed and confused. "Fang?" Iggy asked, concerned. Without a word, I grabbed Gazzy's head, making him yelp in surprise, and jerked it upward. _"Look. At. The. Sky!" _I ground out between clenched teeth. His gaze flew upward, and his eyes narrowed. Then widened to the size of teacups.

"Iggy! One hundred flyboys, coming at ten o'clock!" I yelled at Ig, who was now tense and tight, jaw flexing. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel looked grimly determined, not a hint of fear flashing in their hardened eyes.

Anger broiled inside of me as I looked at the sky. These _things, _have been chasing our tails for too long. They were the lasts things Max and I fought together against. They helped _kill _her. My jaw flexed, balling my fists. I was going to _kill them. _Pure rage consumed my entire figure, adrenaline pumping through my blood, fueled by wrath from the crap flying at me. Three…Two…One.

With an angered, blood thirsty yell, I launched myself at the first flyboy, and with a quick kick to the head, that flyboy was _poof! _History!

I launched myself at every Flyboy I could get my hands on, the anger inside me slowly building until it was my most trusted and faithful weapon. Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel were tightly huddled, faring particularly well, killing a few flyboys here and there, but receiving cuts and bruises at the same time. Me, I was unstoppable. Every time I thought about Max, another flyboy came crashing down like a ton of bricks. When I fought, I felt myself being backed up, like, if a flyboy came up charging behind me, Wham! It went down in mid-punch aimed straight at my head. But when I looked at the flock, they stayed where they were, back to back, fighting side by side. But then, who was fighting side by side with _me? _

And then I saw a flash of blond-streaked hair.

Max's POV

I saw his eyes widen in surprise, as cold hate poured into them. I was worried about that guy. Seriously, please. _Get a grip! _He was shaking now, hands balled up into fists, staring up at the trashy machines flying toward _my _flock. _Might be a good time to move, Fang._ As if on cue, he unfurled his wings like lightning and leaped in the air. Stroking down hard, he flew a straight sprint toward the flock. I was right beside him, and thanks to my hyper warp drive, I kept up easily. The flyboys were about twenty seconds away. Great. Fang landed between Iggy and Gazzy in a flash, both of them looking confused. "Fang?" Iggy asked, concerned. Without an answer, Fang grabbed Gazzy's head and jerked it upward. "_Look. At. The. Sky." _He ground out between clenched teeth. And the flyboys were still there, groaning their mechanic chant.

"Iggy! One hundred flyboys, coming at ten o'clock!" he yelled at Ig, who was now tense and tight, jaw flexing. Flew where commanded, and waited patiently. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel looked grimly determined, not a hint of fear flashing in their hardened eyes as they flew up to Iggy. Man, that just about rocked my world.

I looked at Fang, watching him warily. Right then he looked like a demon from hell. His face was red with fury, his jaw flexing, hands balled into fists as he looked at the sky. His eyes looked bloodshot, which dark circles under them. So I think it _is _safe to say the he looked a demon from hell.

He launched himself at the nearest flyboy, and before the pile of junk could get a good punch in, Fang quickly kicked it in the head, sending that sucker _flying_.

He launched himself at every freaking flyboy out there, not getting scratched, not getting bruised. Man, those flyboys were just flyingeverywhere. An arm there a leg there, a piece of unidentified rod there, maybe a neck (He, he). Just kicking, punching, and popping limbs off like there was no tomorrow. Hey, maybe there won't be a tomorrow.

Well, _anyway, _I saw one flyboy actually use those mechanical smarts as he flew at Fang from behind while the boy was in tight combat with another flyboy.That made me really lose it. They're going to try to kill _my _Fang, with the dirty trick. They were _so _going down.

Without thinking, without hoping I could even touch the thing without my hand flowing seamlessly through it, I launched myself at the flyboy, putting a roundhouse kick to where the kidney should be. _And he went down. _I stared at my leg in shock, looking from it to the flyboy, who was slightly smoking through the phony skin.

_It's all about connections, Max, _Jeb said through my brain.

All about connections, huh? When finally, I got it.

I guess Fang and me loved each other. Yeah, and for those of you out there saying _duh, _it wasn't a crush love, like you middle schoolers are going through these days, but a love love. So sit tight, and ask questions later. Anyway, me and Fang loved each other more than anyone could possibly imagine. And through all the years we've shared together, through all the pains we've tended together, a connection formed between us. A connection so strong, it lived after death. Wait. Maybe, if he could hear me, he could bring me alive again! Or at least, even if I'm dead, he could _see _me with his own eyes.

I kept fighting side by side with him, not missing a beat. Working like an actually team. Hey, since there's no "I" in team, I never put myself in one, because it didn't make any sense. But now, I guess it wasn't too bad. So, how would you spell it? Teim? Tieam?

Frootloops?

I scissor kicked an eraser's neck, breaking it in half, when I jerked his head sideways almost immediately after that. I'd say there were about ten flyboys left, and I just say, me and Fang alone were one _hot _team. No, I'm not talking about our dashing good looks, but our team work.

I was taking out a flyboy when I looked at Fang again, seeing how he was doing, when he suddenly looked at me. And his eyes widened, and widened, and widened 'til I thought they were going to pop out of their eye sockets and roll away. I gave him a small smile. That split second was all he needed to get completely _creamed!_

They flyboy punched Fang in the gut, and put a roundhouse kick to the kidney. Fang went down, coughing. The flyboy knelt down right in front of Fang and head butted him to the head so hard I thought I heard it crack.

Rage boiled inside of me as I saw the flyboy slowly tear Fang apart. The other kids were caught up in their own fights, and couldn't see Fang get the whipping of his life. They weren't going to kill Fang until he's ready to go. And he's not ready to go until _I _say he was. And that wasn't going to happen.

At least not yet.

Fang's POV

My eyes widened when I saw Max. There she was, fighting right beside me, taking the flyboy out as if was a piece of cake, she quickly glanced at me to see how I was doing, and quickly took the flyboy out before double-taking on me. She stared into my eyes, as my own widened, and widened, and widened. Her small smile quickly changed to horror as she saw the flyboy punch me in the gut, and then put a roundhouse kick straight for my left kidney. I felt to my knees and doubled over, groaning and coughing. I saw Max swell with fury as the flyboy knelt beside me and head butted me so hard that my head went _crack. _Dazed, and doomed to my death. I looked at Max, my Max, one last time before it was the end of me. But instead of her blacking out in front of my eyes, or not being there at all, she cracked her knuckles and came running at the flyboy, and that was all I saw before I blacked out.

Possibly forever.

"_Hold on Fang! Hold on!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys

**Hey guys? Oh my god, it's been only seven days, and I've gotten 62 reviews! So keep it up, and keep in touch with the flock. Oh, and one more thing!!**

**I want to give a special thank you to Tinner 1212, who'd given me the utmost support and advice. And to Iamawsome, Ur.Fav.Gurl.Is.Here, Maximum Writers, and all the others who've reviewed, you guys literally (in quote of Avian Bird kid Wanna B) Rock my Sox Off! Yes, disneydork and 5253Racer, my socks are in the dirty laundry right now as we speak! Enough about this stuff, though, get on to the story!!**

Max's POV

Tears were streaming from my eyes as I saw Fang get the beating of his life. The flyboys were blocking my flock's way, and they kept on the fight, striving to get through. But, it didn't work. They were still blocked, and Fang was still getting the beating of his life. So it was up to me. I cracked my knuckles hastily.

Fang was gone now, lying on the ground, completely unconscious. He looked calm, as if accepting his fate. To my horror, I found his lips play a smile, even though he was _completely out of it_. What, was he _happy _he was gonna die? God, who's the deranged one now?

The flyboy silently stood up, and pulled back his foot. Oh my God, he was going to do it. Give the final blow.

I felt sorry for that flyboy. You want to know why? Anyone? Anyone? _Bueller… Bueller…. _Because I was going to tear that piece of crap up 'til it could fit in my backpack or something.

"_Hold on, Fang. Hold on!" _I yelled as loudly as I could as I ran full stream toward the flyboy, yelling as I did so. Of course, the flyboy didn't see me coming, his mechanical form poised into the kill, the thing he was designed to do. Not tonight, baby, not tonight!

I cocked my fist back and rammed it into the flyboy's head, making the metal man stagger. I looked at Fang quickly, and let out a sigh of relief when I realized he wasn't pushing up daisies just yet. I turned to my flyboy just in time to see him ram his fist right in the kidney, making me double over. _Pain is merely a message, pain is merely a message. Ignore it…ignore it…IGNORE IT!!_

I sucked in my breath, and painfully stood up again, only to be rammed again by the flyboy, its fist crashing into my nose, making it crack. Ignoring it, I put a roundhouse kick to the knees, sweeping that hunk of trash straight on his feet and straight toward the ground. As he was making the wing-free trip to the surface, I punched the flyboy in the gut, making the landing a whole lot more painful. If you were a living, breathing, non-mutant _person._ But I thought I heard some metal shatter in there, so, points for Max!

I kicked the flyboy onto its side and slammed my foot hard at the base of the spine, and that flyboy was taking a dirt nap, too. Leaning over Fang, I breathed another sigh of relief when I realized he wasn't dead, just out cold. _He's going to be alright. _Stepping over Fang carefully, (and not stepping over the flyboy who was in the way, I might add) I charged toward the five remaining flyboys. I took them all out easily, a roundhouse kick hither (ha! Yeah, as if I would _actually _say that), or a quick punch in the base of the spine, and poof, they were _all_ taking dirt naps.

One did manage to punch me hard in the eye, so with a blackening eye, a bloodied nose, and bruises all over my body, I must of looked like a train wreck.

I looked over to the flock, who looked stunned. "Hey, how'd they all just fall?" Nudge asked nervously.

"I don't know, Nudge, maybe because I just _killed them!" _I yelled as loud as I could. No answer, no blink. Darn it.

"It was as if someone was fighting them! They were blocking our way from Fang and—Oh my God, Fang!" Angel yelled. They all starting running toward him, and I backed out of their way, not wanting to become road kill.

I walked behind them, reassuring them that he was out cold, nothing serious. But of course they didn't listen to me.

As they were fawning over Fang, I was on the lookout, checking for flyboys, or Ari, or anybody out there, anyone at all.

Ari's POV

"WHAAAT! THEY'RE NOT _DEAD!? _WHAT?! WHY?! THEY'RE _SUPPOSED _TO BE DEAD!" I shrilled. The informer shrank back against the wall, silently praying for this nightmare to end. "I gave you very clear instructions. Kill the mutants. And you say the machines are DEAD!" I was beyond furious right now, I was egregiously livid. I told the guy to send two hundred flyboys for the kill. And what do I receive? They're all _dead. _Every last single one of them!

The head honcho of the operation staggered back again, clearly not liking they way things were turning out. Well, maybe if the operation had gone right, he wouldn't be in this _situation_!

"NOW THEY'RE _COMING! FOR ME!_ THANKS TO _YOU, _I MIGHT BE PUSHING DAISIES BY NEXT WEEK! Now, all I want you to do right now is…_GET OUT!!" _I roared dangerously.

The head honcho quickly bustled out, a sign of relief on his face. I turned toward my transmitter and said into it, "Gas everything in section two." I received a grunt of understanding on the other end, and all was quiet.

I turned away and looked out my bedroom window, expecting Fang and his pep squad to be seen through those distant clouds. Let them come. When they come, I'm going to be ready.

And they're going to die.

Fang's POV

When I drifted into unconsciousness, I felt a smile play at my lips. I'm finally going to be with Max. Just her and I, together. And there she was.

She glided over to me, with a dazzling smile on her face. She looked beautiful, with a silk satin silver (try saying that ten times fast) dress, with a train of fabric gently flowing behind her.

"Max?" I called out to her, feeling a big, goofy smile spread out across my expression.

"Fang!" She called back. And then, we were running.

We clashed rather awkwardly, but it didn't matter. I felt tears streaming down my face as I held her close, determined not to let her go. I felt her shuddering underneath my arms, and before I knew it, she crushed her lips onto mine.

We kissed for the longest time, myself kissing just as enthusiastically as she was. For a minute, we just stood there, caressing each other in our arms, enjoying the feeling of her being here with me. Her warmth, her lips. Her kiss.

When we broke apart, we were neither breathless or staggering, like we usually were, because this was heaven. I think. And she didn't fly off all tongue-tied. So, bonus.

"Max, am I dead?" I asked, wanting her to say yes, wanting her to laugh her ringing giggle. Wanting her to take my hand and glide away from all of this crap, all of humanity. Just us, together.

My answer couldn't been have more horrifying.

I felt myself being dragged away from her horrifying expression, her arms held out for me, tears streaming down her cheeks, yelling. "FANG!" she yelled, running after me.

"MAX!" I yelled, reaching out to her. I struggled against the invisible hand that pulled me back into the treacherous darkness, but I couldn't break free. I could see Max struggling too. Struggling to reach me, but even she wasn't that fast. "Max, fly!" I yelled out to her. She pushed off, but fell down immediately. "Fang?" she called, confused. I saw her turn, and gasped. Her wings were cut off, blood streaming down her back.

Anger boiled inside me, making me struggle harder. I could hardly see her anymore. When the hand suddenly stop and tighten its grip around my waste.

What I saw then I wouldn't forget for the rest of my pathetic, useless life.

I saw Ari come running with the same bloodied knife that killed Max. I saw him come up behind her, and plunge it through her back with an evil chuckle.

Her scream echoed through the unidentified land. She fell to her knees and looked at me, her expression blank and defenseless. Ari galloped away, yelling, "Come and get me Fang! COME AVENGE YOUR MAX, FANG!" he taunted loudly.

"MAX!" I screamed as Ari disappeared. I saw one hand shakily reach up to me, as she mumbled one last word. "Fang."

And she crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

My agonized scream was worse than ever before as the hand dragged me away faster still, pulling me away from Max.

And then I woke up. The flock gushed over me, happy that I was alive, happy that I wasn't going to leave them too soon.

I was wishing for the exact opposite.

I didn't answer their excited giggles, happy yells. All I heard was Max's scream of agony as she fell crumpled on the ground.

I looked past the flock, when I heard her call out to me. I saw her face, with a bloodied nose, a black eye, and several bruises all over her body.

She smiled at me, then disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, thanks for the reviews, guys

Hey, thanks for the reviews, guys. People who do review, you are, like, the greatest people alive! And the people who don't review, YOU BETTER PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON BEFORE I COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND PRESS IT FOR YOU! (JK! I'm no stocker, _but still_)

Fang's POV

"Did you see her?" I asked, still looking at the spot where Max was smiling on me only moments before.

I'm not going to pretend that she wasn't there. I'm not going to _pretend _that she doesn't exist after death. I'm going to accept it. Even if the others didn't.

"See who?" Angel asked curiously, even though I had no idea why she asked, because she could, like, read my _mind._

"Max. She was fighting. She saved me from dying. She completely bagged those flyboys! You saw all of that, right?" I asked, wanting them to share my joy, _wanting _them to know that Max wasn't as far away as everyone thought she was. But the only answer I got from them was blank and confused stares.

"You thought you saw Max fighting. Even though she's _dead._" Iggy asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah!" I answered, desperate. "I mean, I didn't see her fighting the whole time, because I was unconscious and everything, but she was _there! _She was _fighting! _Right in front of you."

They all looked at me crazily, like I was going coocoo or something. I looked at the flock's faces, who all looked away, not meeting my eyes. Nudge came over and sat beside me, still not looking at me.

"Fang, we all know that you're hurt. You weren't the same since Max died, none of us were. We all miss her, Fang. But you need to know, _Max isn't coming back._ She wasn't there, Fang." She sounded rather choked up, and I looked away, going over the possibility that—No, I _saw _her. She was there, and no one could tell me otherwise. I was _done _pretending.

I sat on my knees directly in front of Nudge. I still felt pain, but it wasn't bad. It was numbed out by the realization that Max was there, and she was watching.

"Nudge, I know Max isn't coming back. I know all that. But Max was there! I _saw _her! Just because you can't see stuff, Nudge, doesn't mean she wasn't there. How do you explain all of these flyboys?" I gestured my hand toward the flyboys, trying to get her to believe what I was saying. "I couldn't have done that by myself. None of us _put together _could have defeated all of those flyboys. How do you explain us here right now, living and breathing? Max did it, Nudge! She fought beside me the whole time!" I tilted her chin up, desperate to see realization in those big brown eyes of her, but all I got was sadness.

"Fang," Iggy came over and brushed my shoulder. "She isn't coming back Fang. No matter how hard you pretend, no matter how hard you pray, _she isn't coming back_. Not ever. You got to accept it."

I stared daggers at him, even though he was blind. "Iggy, when are you going to listen? She was there! She was fighting right beside me, the whole time! I don't know how it happened, Iggy. I don't know how she was there, _but she was! _Do you think I'm crazy or something? Come on, Iggy. You _know _me. You _know _I don't make stuff up. I'm serious. She was there! You _have_ to believe me!" I quickly got up and winced. Still hurt.

I stalked off and left, more confused than ever.

Max's POV

"Did you see her?" Fang asked, still looking at me. I looked myself over, and then looked at Fang again. He couldn't see me anymore, but I guess now he wasn't being all, like, "Your not real!" denying that I was with him even _after _death. Now he understands.

"See who?" Angel asked curiously, which I thought was kind of weird, because, you know, she could read minds and all.

"Max. She was fighting. She saved me from dying. She completely bagged those flyboys! You saw all of that, right?" he asked. Thank you, thank you very much!

The flock all looked at him like he was due at the nuthouse right now. Didn't they see me? I mean, Fang never jokes, _ever._ They shouldn't be questioning his sanity now of all times. If they so much as say a peep against Fang, I swear I was going to smack them upside the head.

"You thought you saw Max fighting. Even though she's _dead._" Iggy asked skeptically. I quietly walked over to him and smacked him upside the head hard, but he didn't flinch, didn't blink. Great, so when I'm needed most, I can't do anything! Funny how that works.

"Well, yeah!" Fang answered, looking desperate. "I mean, I didn't see her fighting the whole time, because I was unconscious and everything, but she was _there! _She was _fighting! _Right in front of you."

I looked at every face of the flock, but they didn't return my stare. They all just looked at Fang, pain written all over their faces. Nudge hesitantly skipped over to Fang, and knelt down beside him, telling him how he hadn't been the same since I died, and how I wasn't coming back, _ever. _

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I _will _come back, and I will show them that Fang was right all along.

_Be patient, Max. You will become alive only if you accept. That's the key Max. To accept._

Geez, Voice. You should really audition for a Confucius part when you head for the hills, because what you say never make sense!

_You'll know when the time comes, Max. And you'll be ready._

_Ready for what? When what time comes?_

No answer.

Fang's POV

I stalked into the forest, upset and confused. Why don't they _see?_ She's alive, and she _will_ come back.

I sat under a yellowing tree with a heavy sight. Suddenly I looked up. "Max?" I looked around, hoping to see her loving smile again. No answer.

I laid my head against the tree again, disappointed. They all probably think I'm crazy or something. But I'm not. I _know _she was there. She saved all our butts, and nobody knows. _Nobody._ I clenched my fists. I _so _can't wait to crush Ari's skull. To see him gasp for breath, his eyes lose their shine--I squinted, looking at nothing,

Ever since Max died, its like I lost my sensitivity. It's like I have no soul. No heart. Here I am, wishing with all my heart that I could see the lights fade from Ari's eyes. I snorted. I'm turned just like him, so full of revenge, so full of hate that I'm completely losing myself. Tears started to well into my eyes. I wish she was here, so I could smell her sweet breath, feel my eyes crinkle when she laughed. Calm the irregular heartbeat when she looked into my eyes.

I will see that again, she will come back, and I will see her again.

Even if it kills me.

Max's POV

I didn't follow Fang when he stalked into the forest. He needed some "man to heart" alone time.

"What do you think's wrong with Fang?" Iggy asked no one in particular.

"Do you think he's, like, so heartbroken about Max that his mind is, like, Making Max real? I read about it in a book at Jeb's one time. The chemicals in your body start to go all wrong, making you, like, crazy, do you thin—" Gasser clapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled.

"I don't know, when I look into his head, I _see _Max fighting, but I remember looking at the same spot, she wasn't there. I don't get it." Angel said tiredly. She needed to get to bed.

"What should we do about it? He could hurt himself, and hurt us if he gets too out of control with this whole Max business." Gazzy said, frightened.

"All I know is that Fang needs to get it together." Iggy said angrily, "Or we're going to have to beat those thoughts about Max out of him, or worse."

OKAY GUYS, REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

ON A SAD SIDE NOTE, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE SINCE SCHOOL'S STARTING TOMORROW (crap) BUT I WILL POST EVERY OTHER DAY!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, Guys

Hey, Guys! OHG, 80 REVIEWS!! IN, LIKE, 9 DAYS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING/FABULOUS/TOTALLYWICKED/ASTONISHING/INCREDIBLE/

INDESCRIBABLE AND EVERYTHING ELSE. EVERYBODY KEEP IT UP!!

GOING FOR 90 REVIEWS SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!

Max's POV

I just stared at Iggy in shock. How could he think that Fang was making all this stuff up like that? I trembled, imagining in my head what the "Or worse" thing could turn out to be. Maybe they'd make him listen to opera music or something. I shuddered again.

If only I could make them _see _that I was here. Really _see. _I stood up and started pacing. Maybe I could, like, dump oil on the ground and right words with it, and then put it in flames! No, I probably couldn't get out of the store in my uncanny condition.

Maybe I could talk Fang in front of them, and maybe they'll hear what I was saying. No, I did that before when they flew down in the first place. Crap—Wait a second.

I suddenly remembered the day when the erasers captured Angel, and how I thought of her as my little girl, and Angel told me that she loved me best. Hmm.

I walked over to Angel, who was walking away from the firelight, finding a nice place to sleep. I leaned down, studying her face. Tear streaks covered her dirty face as she breathed unevenly in and out, in and out.

"Angel, if you can hear me, which you probably can't because the of whimsy personality of my state of being, please listen to Fang. _Please _understand that I'm here. _I'm here, Angel. _I'll always be here for you no matter what. And I'm coming back, Angel. I'm coming back, and you'll be in my arms again. _You'll be in my arms again._ Please. If you truly love me, you'll do this. I'll come back Angel. Tell him that _I'll come back." _All choked up and mushy, I silently got up and went toward Fang's one man camp, where I knew I'd be accepted.

Fang's POV

I stayed by that tree for hours, looking at nothing, feeling nothing. All my tortured eyes saw were flashes of her death, her eyes getting brighter with every second of our kiss.

Her eyes slowly fading, eyes fluttering

Her gasp of realization when she looked at her bloody back.

Her mumbled call when she reached out to me in the dream.

Darkness.

I couldn't live like this anymore. She was _everywhere, _haunting me, stalking me, so close that I could almost smell her sweet skin. Almost touch her warm face. Almost feel her gentle lips against mine.

I shook my head angrily, thinking only of Ari. Sure, Max killed Ari. But it was for a _reason. _She was only defending herself, and anyway, it was only on accident.

But even though it was only an accident, I was secretly glad Max killed him. I mean, who wouldn't? Our enemy was dead, and there we were, for the _first _time not being chased by a crazed seven-year-old. We were free.

But then, a day or two later, there he was, and this time, he had freaking wings. I mean, he was practically a fridge with wings, but still. We weren't the only mutants in the sky. We trapped every single freaking day, in every single freaking place. Why couldn't they just give us a break? Come on, Angel's only six, and she'd seen stuff an eighty year old hadn't seen in all of his years in the Vietnam, in the Korean.

And then Ari comes up and kills Max. Why? Even with his sick mind, why'd he have to kill Max like that? So innocent, defenseless…

Tears spilt over my eyes as I remembered Max saying she loved me. All my life I wanted her to say that. All my life I wished we could just go off together, just me and her. Forgetting about the School, forgetting about stupid Ari. Just me and her, and maybe the flock too. But we would be together, with no hassles.

And then she died. Right in my arms. Her broken body laid over me, her gasp of pain as I caressed her frame in my arms.

God, I was going to _kill _Ari.

I looked out into the sky, thinking I heard a metallic droning. But all was quiet. No sound, no whisper. No Max.

I set my mind into sleeping here for the night. I did _not _want to go back into that camp, seeing Iggy's blind rage and Gazzy's scared face.

I sighed and laid my head on my hands like a dog. And came face to face with Max, sleeping beside me.

Angel's POV

I didn't understand what Iggy was talking about. When I reached into his mind, all I got from his was anger, fear, and hopelessness. He's totally losing it, I thought to myself sadly. But, maybe Fang is too. Max wasn't here anymore. She wasn't coming back.

I blinked, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. I remembered when Fang looked at Max sometimes, he just kept thinking about how much he loved her. How his heartbeat would go into a frenzy when Max laughed or smiled at him. And when Fang smiled at Max, I thought she would pass out or something.

I stood up and slowly and walked away from the campfire, lost in my own thoughts about Max. I curled up in a tight ball to the side, striving for the warmth the fire couldn't provide, for the voice of Max.

I slept fitfully, twisting and turning in my sleep. My dreams were just a swirl of colors, having no memory or good meaning. I never dreamed anymore since Max died, only because there was no happiness left in me anymore. Max was my mother, my sister, and my best friend. She diapered me when I was little, and put me to sleep when I had nightmares. I kept thinking about this when a voice jumbled my thoughts. _Her voice._

"Angel, if you can hear me, which you probably can't because the of whimsy personality of my state of being, please listen to Fang. _Please _understand that I'm here. _I'm here, Angel. _I'll always be here for you no matter what. And I'm coming back, Angel. I'm coming back, and you'll be in my arms again. _You'll be in my arms again._ Please. If you truly love me, you'll do this for me. I'll come back Angel. Tell him that _I'll come back." _

I jolted awake, breathing heavily, looking around. The campfire was nothing than glowing embers, only kept lit in case Fang wanted to come back. Which he didn't.

Oh my God! Max was _there._ Fang wasn't crazy, she was there! He was right. She will come back, she will, she will, she will! I gave a little squeal of joy, and instantly stopped. What if she was still here?

I looked around for Max, wanting her to hold me in her arms again. Wanting her to hold my hand. But there was nothing. Only the gentle breeze of the darkness.

And about 400 flyboys, gathered around our flock with ropes and bats.

And in front of them was Ari, with a wicked grin on his face, and a knife in his paws.

REVIEWREVEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16

OMG 90 REVIEWS

SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PUT ON SIXTEEN CHAPTER BECAUSE THERE WAS FIFTEEN ALREADY AND THE STUPID THING KEPT SAYING THAT IT COULDN'T HOLD MORE THAN FIFTEEN! STUPID COMPUTER!!

OMG 90 REVIEWS!! ACTUALLY NINTETY FIVE!! YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS ON THIS PLANET!!

105 REVIEWS!! PRESS THE BUTTON DISCLAIMER i DON'T OWN JAMES PATTERSON OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I OWN THIS PLOT AND STORY!! DON'T STEAL IT!!

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Fang's POV

I stared at Max silently, savoring her long blonde streaked hair, her frowning mouth as she twisted in her dreams. My hand moved out toward her, and then stopped hesitantly. What if she doesn't love me anymore? Will she run away like always? I couldn't be sure, but I couldn't help myself.

My hand continued to their destination, landing on her soft cheek. Instantly my heart started thumping irregularly, but I paid no attention. It was just me and Max. Right then I didn't have another care in the world, about the flock, about the droning that I heard earlier, not that rat that scurried under the brush vigorously. Just Max.

I just kept my hand there, feeling her blood flow threw her veins. My blood, I said silently when I remembered the blood infusion I had to get. Wow. It seemed like years ago.

Max stirred and opened her eyes sleepily, and pulled back my hand, keeping my face unreadable, but my heart pounding with anticipation. And fear.

She looked right into my eyes, and a sad smile crossed her lips. My eyes narrowed, wondering what happened. When suddenly she spoke. "God, Fang. You're so beautiful. I wish you could hear me when you want to, when I want to. I wish we could just go away, just us, together. And the flock, too. No hassles, no worries, just you and me."

Her face suddenly looked like she was about to murder someone, she was so angry. She stood up in frustration, and threw her hands up in despair. "But I guess it doesn't work like that, does it, Voice! You're always being the Confucius of the family, talking in riddles. I can come back if I _accept_? What the hell does that supposed to mean? I can come back if what? I accept that I'm no more? If I accept that I can't breathe!"

When suddenly she stopped and looked at me, I quickly looked down. I didn't want her to know I was hearing her that I could actually _see _her. Not just yet. But on the inside, a bunch of mind-boggling thoughts were exploding in my brain. She can come back? To life? Oh man, oh man, I knew it! I almost jumped up in happiness, but stopped. Not yet, I reminded myself.

But then she talked so quietly, ever so quietly, so I had to concentrate on her and not on my feelings. "Maybe I'm not supposed to accept. Maybe the flock is. Maybe they're supposed to _know_, somehow, that I'm here. That I'm _right here_." She stopped as if listening to something, and then suddenly shouted. "Well how in the _he-ck_ am I going to do that, Jeb? How do I make "everyone believe?" The only one who believes me is the Fang, the only one who possibly could, and _they all think he's nuts! _Freaking Nuts!" She sat down heavily and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I silently got up and walked over to Max, who was oblivious to my inconspicuous movement. I sat down beside her and said softly, "Max." And she looked up.

Angel's POV

I screamed, and instantly the flock was awake. I heard Gazzy yell at Iggy, "Oh man, oh man, there's about four hundred of them, Iggy, and—" he suddenly stopped when he saw Ari and instantly jumped to his feet. Ten flyboys instantly came over and attacked him, sending him sprawling down again. He didn't move, unconscious by Ari's last blow.

Ari walked over quietly to Gazzy, with a big grin on his face. I clenched my fists as I tried to go into his brain. Nothing. I almost groaned in frustration, then stopped. Max always told us to stay unnoticeable until the last minute, when the time was right. I was listening.

"Don't be like that, _the Gasman_, it'll all be over soon. Soon, you won't hold the grudge, _'cause you'll be dead!" _He laughed meanly, and then leaned down to the trembling Iggy, right by his ear. "And you won't go all pathetic because you lost you freaking sight, _Iggy. _It'll all be over soon for you, too." Iggy, who was still trembling in rage, swung a fist that connected with Ari right in the nose, and he staggered back, his nose bleeding nonstop, and sent a signal the obedient flyboys, an angry glare on his face.

Instantly they grouped around Iggy, two of them holding his arms as another punching Iggy again and again. He couldn't defend himself, couldn't even _see _the punches, so he took it all, flinching when they hit him with the cold, metal bats, but staying silent. Blood was flowing from every part of his body, making him wince, and bones crackled from the force of the blows, but he didn't scream. Nudge was screaming, telling them to stop, but they didn't obey. The Gasman was still unconscious, lying on the ground headfirst into the dirt.

Tears welled in my eyes. Without thinking I launched myself at one of the flyboys, trying to yank their arms away. The elbowed me back, sending me tumbling.

I felt blood run down my chin, but I didn't care. I _hated _Ari. He was always beating us up, trying to kill us, and then he finally took Max. Suddenly I remembered. _Max. _She can help like the last time! She was there, I know it, and if, maybe, I believe she's there, she would actually _be there._"MAX!" I yelled as loud as I could. "FANG! HELP! IT'S—" I was instantly cut off when Ari cuffed my cheek, hard. I tumbled again, and all went black.

Max's POV

I stopped at his camp and found him leaning against a tree, staring at nothing. I sighed. This guy was one sick puppy. No matter how much I loved him, anger boiled in me as I looked at him. He couldn't _do this. _He had to be with the flock. They're all alone, without someone to love them, to take care of them. I sat down beside him. But, then again, he was all alone, too. No one believed what he said. No one believed in me.

Ugh. Why does Death have to be so hard?

I thought about what the Voice said, about how acceptance would get me out of this mess. God, on a scale to one to ten, that was exactly a fifteen on the "most stupid answer to a question" award.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to think, when suddenly I heard him sniffle. Oh God.

Yep, you guessed it. He was sitting there with tears streaking down his face, an angry expression on his features. God, why was he so darn angry all the time? I mean come on, I don't think even Hitler or Hussein could have been more angry than the look on his face.

I was getting really sleepy, and I laid down right beside him, cuddling against his warm skin. I yawned, and fell asleep instantly.

My dreams were the same as always, with me and Fang in the Caribbean with all of our children, and the flock. We were laughing, when suddenly I gasp. A long blade cuts through my skin, and I look into Fang's eyes, who are wide with fear. I fell in his arms, and mumble his name.

I was expecting for the nightmare to be the same, for me to die in his arms, and Fang, my children and the flock slowly disappear. But it was different. Fang brushed my cheek as I looked into his eyes. Hmm. It wasn't like that before. When suddenly I realized it wasn't a dream. He was holding my cheek, but I was actually feeling it.

I opened my eyes sleepily, only to see Fang staring right at me. I knew he couldn't see me, that his touch was just a mistake, because he wasn't crying anymore. He was looking right at me, but his gaze was somehow hesitant, as if wondering if I was really there. I knew he was thinking about me. And for all of you people saying _Aww! _It wasn't the least bit romantic. First of all, he didn't even know I was _there, _and secondly, how could anything be so romantic if you're dead! But I knew he was thinking of me, all of the same.

And I was too. I was thinking how much I loved him, how I would give anything, _anything_ to be with him one more day. "God, Fang. You're so beautiful. I wish you could hear me when you want to, when I want to. I wish we could just go away, just us, together. And the flock, too. No hassles, no worries, just you and me." I smiled at what it would be like, when my go lucky thoughts weren't so go lucky anymore when a voice popped into my head.

_Acceptance. That's all it takes._

_What the hell does that mean, Voice? God, you _are _Confucius in disguise. Now stop talking in Chinese, please. SPEAK AMERICAN!_

I'm probably going to go freaking crazy. Man, I was sooo angry right now. The Voice just pops up when you least expect it, like a clown, popping in your face with that too creepy smile. I laughed darkly. That's me and Fang for you. Literally _crazy _in love.

I stood up in frustration. God, when is my life going to be simple for once. "But I guess it doesn't work like that, does it, Voice! You're always being the Confucius of the family, talking in riddles. I can come back if I _accept_? What the hell does that supposed to mean? I can come back if what? I accept that I'm no more?"

When suddenly I stopped and looked at Fang, who was looking down, concentrating. Huh. But then I thought. Maybe it's because of him I'm here now. _Maybe, _it's because of him that I'm right beside him now. Because he accepts me.

I spoke out loud to myself, but very softly. I wanted him to hear it, but I didn't know if he knew I was there just yet. "Maybe I'm not supposed to accept. Maybe the flock is. Maybe they're supposed to _know_, somehow, that I'm here. That I'm _right here_."

_Bingo, Max. Make everyone believe._

I got angry _really _fast. "Well how in the _he-ck_ am I going to do that, Jeb? How do I make "everyone believe?" The only one who believes me is the Fang, the only one who possibly could, and _they all think he's nuts! _Freaking nuts!" I sat down heavily on the ground, filled with emotion. Tears welled in my eyes, but I tried to hold him back. I couldn't cry. Not now.

"Max." someone said softly.

I looked up. Fang sat right beside me, a gentle smile on his lips. God, I could count how many times he smiled on one hand, but it took my breath away. "Fang?" I asked. I didn't want him to be all coocoo or anything, because then I'd look stupid. OMG Max, you guys are saying, you _never _are stupid.

But still.

"I'm right here Max, I'm right here." His smile widened, as he pressed his lips against mine, his arms wrapping around my waist, holding me closer. I kissed him back, my hands entwining in his hair. God, this was amazing. Just to kiss like this, forever like this.

Uh-Oh, I couldn't _breathe_ like this.

We broke apart, both gasping for air, a smile touching our lips. Just then, there was nothing else I wanted, nothing in the world, other than being _alive _again, so he could hold me close like that without me disappearing all of a sudden.

"You can come back?" Fang asked softly, staring at me.

The love boat suddenly crashed and sunk. "My voice says that Fang. But I don't know how. Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore." I answered sulkily.

He caressed my cheek again. "God, Max, I've got to tell the flock. This is great. If everyone believed, if _everyone _knew you were there, you could actually _be there._ They'll be so, like, _Wow._"

I was just about to argue when I heard a small voice yell, "MAX! FANG! HELP! IT'S--"

And it was instantly cut off. My eyes widened. "Angel."

Fang's POV

God, I was so happy she was _here, _with me. When we kissed, it was like, whoa. But something was nagging me as I stared into her eyes. "You can come back?" I asked softy, my eyes not leaving her. She sighed. I could tell she didn't want to get into the subject, but I pressed on still. I slowly reached out and touched her hand, feeling if it was real, and an electric shock buzzed through my fingertips, but I kept my hand there. God, it was real all right.

Finally, she gave in. "My voice says that Fang. But I don't know how. Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore." She confessed sulkily.

I caressed her cheek again. "God, Max, I've got to tell the flock. This is great. If everyone believed, if _everyone _knew you were there, you could actually _be there._ They'll be so, like, _wow._" I was going over how to break the news to them, to get them to know the truth, when suddenly I heard a small voice yell, "MAX! FANG! HELP! IT'S—" And it was instantly cut off. My eyes widened. And so did Max's. "Angel." She whispered.

Before I could get a peep in, she jumped to her feet and spread her wings, which made me gasp at the unnatural beauty I've never seen before in them. And she was flying. I jumped up and gave a running start, unfurling my wings. I was beside Max now, our wings beating as one. I could hear her muttering things like, "God, I'm so _stupid._" "Should have kept an eye on them" "Geez, I need to get to warp speed" when suddenly she stopped. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Why'd she call me?" she asked.

I stared at her in shock, and finally remembered her scream Max's name. "Oh my God, she _heard _you somehow. She knows you're there."

Our conversation was cut off when we reached the clearing where the flock camped earlier this night.

I leaned in closer, scrunching my eyes. There were about four hundred flyboys gathered around the flock, tying them up with the ropes they had. But something wasn't right. There was someone else. And suddenly I saw it, the eraser that was not manmade, out of place.

Anger instantly boiled with in me, until I screamed loud and clear in agony and rage. Heads swiveled toward me and Max.

And I charged with bloody rage at Ari.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER

THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!! YOU, THE REVIEWERS, ARE FABULOUS, AND AWESOME, AND STUPENDOUS, AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF STUFF! 110 REVIEWS GUYS!! YOU ROCK MY SOX OFF!!

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Angel's POV

I drifted in my still world, thinking about Max, about the flock. I dreamed I was in her arms again, and she was my real mom. We laughed as she played tag in the air with me. I giggled as she tickled me to tears. That's what Max was to me, no matter what.

I thought about her, and what she'd do in this situation. She'd probably come full stream, beating up the flyboys. I smiled in my prolonged sleep. Yes, that was _exactly _what she was going to do.

I dreamed for I don't know how long, quietly floating in my fantasy land, with Max there with me, calming me, and comforting me.

But suddenly I gasped. I was being torn away from her, and she started running. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to me. An invisible hand was pulling me back, and no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't break free from its grasp. "MAX!" I yelled. Suddenly, the hand stopped, but tightened its grip.

She leaped toward me, trying to spread her wings, but crashed down again. She shakily stood up and turned, looking at her back where her wings would be. I gasped.

Her wings weren't there, completely cut off, with waterfalls of blood spewing down her back. "Angel?" She cried. What I saw then I wouldn't forget for the rest of my young life.

Ari held a bloody knife, long and menacing. It had blood on it, and even though I didn't see him commit a crime, I knew it was Max's. Without warning, he plunged it into her belly, and she doubled over, screaming. Ari pushed it in deeper.

_No, I don't want to see this; I don't want to see this again! _I yelled silently. No, no, no, no, no! "NO!" I yelled.

But then she looked at me, her gaze unfocused, and she said one last word. "Angel?" she mumbled. And then she went sprawling, dead.

Tears were streaking my face as I watched her die. This is happening _again._ How is this happening again?

I could dimly see Ari prancing away, laughing. "COME AND GET ME, ANGEL! COME AND AVENGE YOUR MAX!"

The hand pulled me back again, faster than ever. I struggled harder than ever, trying to get to Ari, to kill him…

I jolted up, gasping, with sweat poring down my face. I recognized our campsite, but it was occupied by flyboys, busily tying the flock up. We were all wide awake now, trying to find our surroundings. I looked over at Nudge, who was silently crying. I scooted over to her, despite the angry kicking of the flyboys, "Nudge, Max is here. She'll save us, it's okay. She'll come." I looked out toward the trees, and suddenly heard her mind. "Oh my God, Nudge, I can hear her!"

Nudge looked warily at me, but I didn't pay attention. "She's coming! I can hear her. She's thinks she needs to go warp speed." I chuckled silently. Nudge looked at me like I was nuts. She looked out into the trees, and suddenly gasped.

Nudge's POV

At first, I thought Angel was going nutty on me. I thought she wouldn't last much longer under the pressure, and, like, the influence Fang was putting on her.

I looked at her warily as she embellished crazy stuff about Max, and about how she could read her thoughts, even though she's _dead, _and about how she'll be here any minute. God, I missed her so much. She was like my mom, even though she didn't, like, give birth to me. I felt tears come up over my eyes, but I stiffly held them back. Be strong, I told myself. For Max.

I looked out toward the trees, keeping my eyes away from Angel. I didn't want her to know I thought she was crazy, so I decided not to look at her hopeful face. My blurry eyes skimmed over the vegetation, looking for Fang, or anything that might save us. I wished Max was alive, so she could comfort us.

I saw something in the trees, and my heart skipped a few beats. Maybe it was Fang. And sure enough, he was there, looking straight at us. But someone was with him. Someone I recognized. And I gasped.

It was Max.

She was looking right at me, too, cold fury on her delicate features. I started to burst into tears, and beside me, Angel exclaimed quietly with joy. "You were right, Angel. You were right." Was all I could say. She was _there. _Fang and Angel weren't crazy! She was _there. _

I looked over regrettably at Fang, not wanting to see anyone but Max, but knowing I had to look away. Beside Max--Oh my God, _Max—_was Fang, scrunching his eye as if he was concentrating on something hard. Suddenly his eyes widened. I followed his trail of sight and looked at Ari, who was happily mouthing off Iggy.

Suddenly, without warning, Fang screamed in agony and fury, pain written all over his dirty face, and everyone's eyes swiveled toward him.

And he charged, with Max right behind him.

Fang's POV

I didn't have another thought in my mind, not one, other than getting my fingers around Ari's neck as I wrung him to death. I saw him smile, and get into a fighting stance. "Fang, don't do it!" Max yelled as she charged after me. I ignored her. All I could see was red as I charged at Ari.

I clashed into him, completely throwing him off balance as he charged into the ground. I punched him in the gut, and his breath went _whoosh. _He managed to cuff me on the cheek, and my head swiveled, and I saw Max.

I could see her lips moving, her face the image of pain. But I didn't hear it, I only saw. And it pushed me into fighting again.

I whipped my head around, and saw him towering above me, about to throw a punch. I ducked easily, and whipped my legs around, knocking him to the ground. I stood up quickly and kicked him in the kidney, making him retch. I kneeled down beside him and punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and making him gasp. I laughed harshly, glad he was in pain, _glad _he was going to die. Get the phrase, "Sweet Revenge"? You don't, trust me.

My fists landed in his face again and again, until he started to lose consciousness. But I didn't stop. I punched him in the gut, harder and harder with each blow, he started retching uncontrollably. I laughed again. It felt _sooo _good.

Max's POV

I saw Fang charge at Ari, with me right behind him, and for a second I saw the scared seven year old that I've haven't seen for a long time. But his frightened face quickly turned into an amused grin as he went into a freakish fighting stance, going out into a full morph. I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

Fang collided into Ari with so much force I thought Ari was going to go down right then and there. And never get up.

He went down all right, and Fang started to punch the living crap out of him, but Ari managed to cuff Fang's cheek, and his head swiveled to look at me.

Seeing Ari's scared expression a couple of minutes ago really set me off. He didn't _want _to be the way he was. He didn't _want _to hurt people. But his mind was so freaking screwed up anymore he couldn't even think. So I suddenly shouted. "Fang, don't do it! Don't kill him! _He doesn't deserve to die!"_

He looked at me, and I could tell almost instantly that he wasn't listening. But when he looked into my eyes, his expression changed to determination. He turned back to Ari and sweeped him off his feet. It kind of went downhill from there. For Ari, I mean. I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. Let's hear it for resentment and revenge! (You go, WOOP DERE IT IS! WOOP DERE IT IS!)

Fang just hammered blow after blow into Ari's face, making Ari's gaze unfocused. Then Fang started hitting him uncontrollably in the gut, which made Ari puke out some interesting colors. Very interesting.

Knowing that Fang was fine, I turned to the rest of my flock, who were either confused, or gaping at me. I walked over to Angel and Nudge, who both had excited smiles. I kneeled down. "Hey guys," Was all I could mumble, afraid I would burst into tears. And before I knew it, they both their arms wrapped around me. I hugged him back, hard.

Of course, Nudge spoke up first. "Max, oh my God! We all thought Fang was crazy when he talked about you being here, and we all were like, he's crazy, but then Angel started to talk about it, and we all thought she was crazy too. And Iggy was saying Fang had to get it together or else, and it was just—" Her voice was cut off when I hastily put a dirty hand over her mouth. She started bawling.

I hugged her again. "It's okay, baby. It's all right." Her tears turned into waterfalls.

"Are you alive, Max?" Angel faint voice asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. But I'm here. Never forget that."

Nudge sat up, and wiped her nose. Seemingly recovered she started yapping "Why are you here, Max. Can you come back. Will it be okay again? Will you—" she was cut off again by my hasty hand.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters." I looked quickly at Fang, and ran over. He was beating the living pulp out of Ari, who's eyes were starting to close.

"Fang, Don't do it! Don't kill him! You're not like this!" I wretched his hand away. Tears were in his eyes, but he struggled against me to get to Ari, who was moaning on the ground.

"Max, I can't do this anymore. I'm all alone, all the time. He needs to go, so he won't kill anymore. He needs to go. I don't want him to hurt you!"

I was about to speak when suddenly, the Gasman—well, gasped.

Gazzy's POV

I didn't know what was going on with the flock. Other than Iggy and me, everyone suddenly seemed to take some crazy pills and starting going on and on about Max being alive again.

I looked over at Fang, and grinned wickedly. Fang was beating the living pulp out of Ari, who was weakening fast with every blow. If only I could get out of these stupid ropes! But as I tugged, a flyboy cuffed me so hard it made me see stars.

I could dimly hear Nudge and Angel talking to "Max" with excitement, tears in their eyes. Iggy was just sitting there, staring at the ground, seeing nothing.

I suddenly started thinking about Max. I always wanted to be strong, just for her. I always held the stiff upper lip, and Max looked at me and smiled, always, talking about how I was her little trooper.

But I wasn't a little trooper anymore. I deserted that war a long time ago. I always thought of her as my big sister, and a mom, in a way. I never questioned her, always obeyed. And that was how it was _supposed _to be. Always. I missed her so much.

I felt my eyes well with tears. I didn't hold them back. I just let them come, and soon, I was bawling like a little two year old. I looked up, wanting for Max to hold me close, wanting her to tell me its all right.

And I gasped. There she was.

Fang's POV

Yeah, I know. I'm such a wimp. It felt really good just to beat him up, to his eyes lids close. I kept punching him, and tears rushed into my eyes. I was blurred, but I still punched away. Since he was a big boy eraser, as he told me earlier, I decided to give him the big boy treatment.

Yeah, Max died, but for what? What did Ari have against her, anyway? What did he have against her? _What did she do?_

"Fang, Don't do it! Don't kill him! You're not like this!" I heard Max yell as she pushed my hand away. I looked at it, completely stunned. I couldn't do this. I just wish I could just curl up in a ball and fade away.

"Max, I can't do this anymore. I'm all alone, all the time. He needs to go, so he won't kill anymore. He needs to go. I don't want him to hurt you!" I yelled back.

She was about to answer when she heard Gazzy gasp.

She quickly turned her head, to see what's wrong, looked at Ari, then at me, and ran over to Nudge. "What's wrong with Gasser?" she asked with a beautiful, worried expression on her face.

"I don't know. I'll ask. Hey, Gazzy, what's wrong with you?" she questioned.

He just continued to stare at her, and suddenly I got it. I gave Ari one final kick, which knocked him completely unconscious, and went over to Max, who was staring at the Gasman with wide eyes. "Gazzy, can you see her?" I asked, excitement building inside.

He shakily nodded, and held his hands out hesitantly.

And Max was there in an instant, crying and stroking his hair, murmuring, "I'm hear, baby. I'm here." I smiled. The Gasman hugged her hard, crying silently. God, she was _so_ beautiful when she was _so_ vulnerable.

But I heard something scuffle behind me, and I turned slowly turned as Ari shakily got to his feet. And before I could blow hell into his face, he murmured six of the top ten most horrible diabolical words to the flyboys.

"Get them to the school! NOW!"

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL, PLEASE, BY PRESSING THE BUTTON!

DA

DA

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!


	18. Chapter 18

Max's POV

Max's POV

"NO!" I yelled. This isn't happening this isn't happening. Oh wait, syke!

Yes, it definitely _was _happening., and I went into cold fury. I charged at every obstacle, taking hits as much as I received them. When I did a spinning side kick to the kidney of a flyboy, it knifed me on the neck, sending me sprawling back, gasping for air. I looked over at Fang, and he seemed to be doing all right.

Until about ten flyboys came up on him, and he fell with a heavy _thunk, _completely unconscious.

I did a full roundhouse kick to the base of the pine, and funky hunk of trash shut down almost instantly. But, unfortunately for me, another flyboy aimed a kick at me to the kidney. I dodged, but he still managed to clip me right above the tender organ. I just about almost threw up right there. _Ignore the pain, _I said to myself.

So, I sucked in my breath and stood, clamping my open palms hard over the flyboy's scruffy, deformed ears. It made a metallic noise, which sounded like—Well, actually, I didn't have any idea what it sounded like, but it was completely freaky. And disgusting. And weird.

But, it went down, which made me smile in triumph. Big mistake.

A flyboy completely knocked me down, ruining my former glory, and I yelled in pain. Yeah, I know, I was shocked too. I yelled _like a boy! _Takes a major point off of my toughness list, let me tell you.

I looked over at the flock, and heaved myself up, which made me throw up a whole lot. Ignore it, I said again. I looked back at Fang one last time, and jumped up, unfurling my wings into the cool air. They were flying away, faster than I'd ever seen them. And Ari was keeping up, not looking unruffled a bit, like he ate popcorn while he watched the bloody show.

I put on my warp speed, feeling the giddy rush as air whipped around me. I ignored it, and focused. But I blinked, surprised. They were still growing fainter and fainter, even though I was going faster than I ever had before. Crap.

"MAX!" Angel screamed, her voice dimmed by the distance between us. She was getting farther and farther away, and a black back went over her head, hiding her face from me. They did the same to the others, who were screaming for me too.

Except for Iggy, of course. He was just staring with non-seeing eyes, and closed them just before the same stupid black bag went over his head, too. Not again, not again. But I knew it was hopeless. I could never reach him.

Hating myself, I stopped. I couldn't outrun them. I knew that. And being so helpless just made me go over the edge. "I'LL GOING TO FIND YOU, GUYS! I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT! I'M COMING!" Tears were running down my face. I literally saw red.

And then I locked my eyes on Ari. I was shaking in rage right now, so freaking _mad _that I couldn't do anything. I'm dead, for crying out loud. Ari did all this! It's all _his _fault! "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, ARI! I'LL _KILL _YOU. AND THEN YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED PATHS WITH ME! I SWEAR IT, ARI!" I added something, even though he couldn't hear me. "AND _THIS _TIME, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T COME BACK!" I screamed.

One last tear streaked down my face as I watched them fly away with my family. But then Ari turned, and looked at me. His eyes bugged out in fright, and he turned and yelled to his slaves, "Faster!" That was the last thing I saw before they blinked out of sight.

I turned, but continued to think. Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong.

'Cause maybe, just maybe, he could hear me.

Ari's POV

God, I _hate _that stupid Fang. He almost _ruined _me. My plan was almost busted! Well, once I kill him, It won't be like this anymore. Jeb will come around, he'll respect me, and I'll be the number one son.He won't look at the stupid flock on the freaking video tapes he keeps re-running.

The stupid black girl was crying her eyes out, screaming for Max, and so was the other stupid little girl. Yeah, they're calling for Max, it's just too bad I _killed _her! I laughed caustically, and then quickly ordered the flyboys to put the special black bags the school designed over their heads, and they did so without question. I laughed again. I just loved that. They did whatever I said whenever I said. It gave me a sense that made feel good. Made me feel in control. Again, I just _loved _it.

But something made me freeze. A voice in the distance was yelling. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew it couldn't have been Fang. This voice was much higher, much more caustic, and it was talking to me. It sounded, I don't know—alive. Wait. _It was alive. _"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, ARI! I'LL _KILL _YOU. AND THEN YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED PATHS WITH ME! I SWEAR IT, ARI!" It paused, as if thinking. Then it added, "AND _THIS _TIME, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T COME BACK!" it screamed. _She _screamed.

I whirled, and there she was, the great Maximum Ride.

She had bruises all over her face, cuts everywhere, and the same place where I stabbed her all those days ago was still gaping and bleeding, the red liquid running down her hip. She was _there. _It couldn't be!

I knew fear showed on my surprised face, and I turned around and yelled, "FASTER!" They obeyed, gaining pace. I looked back, but she was gone.

God, she was a freaking _ghost_. But as much as I tried to keep my mind from it, I still could see her angry, cold, determined face, boring down upon me. _Her _ghost.

A ghost that'll haunt me for the rest of my life.

Max's POV

I watched them leave, tears streaming down my face. I suddenly felt an aching in my side, I thought, thinking about how it was completely unimportant. I warily looked down. And nearly fainted there and then.

It was my fatal would that killed me all those days ago. It was there.

I stared at it, trying to remember seeing it over the past few days that I'd flown with the flock. I didn't remember it being there. If I did, I would have told all you fellows a _long _time ago, just to make you squeal in disgust.

But this was no joke, people. This was real. I suddenly felt light-headed. What other living hell is this?

_You're becoming real again, _the Voice chimed in.

_Great, so I can die again, is that it? _I snarled caustically. _I'm going to hurt Fang all over again, am I? I'm going to hurt the flock all over again.  
_

_No, Max. You're not seeing the big picture. You're dying from this state, Max. And will be reborn in another. _

Okaaayyy, that was officially the weirdest thing I've ever heard.

Wait, hold up, people. I'm _dying? _Great, this is just perfect! I always wanted to die twice in the same week! Isn't that what everyone wants? I'm dying _again, _hurting the flock _again, _and have to go through this whole freaking mess _again! _I almost screamed.

But then he said something else. Something that almost made me faint right then and there. I could feel the blood flow from my face, but couldn't do anything to stop it. I've got to find the flock. I have to make Iggy believe that I'm here. He _had _too.

Things were really starting to snap in perspective as I watched warm blood slowly, ever so slowly, run down my leg onto my combat boots. _How long do I have?_

_Until about tomorrow, _the voice said, trying to reassure me. _Not! _That was me talking, folks. The voice isn't that much of a party person.

My head whirled, making me see stars. Tomorrow, tomorrow. I had until FREAKING TOMORROW?!

I flew over to Fang, who was still doing a big face plant in the dirt. Completely out of it. This is just perfect. When I want him, he's unconscious, but when I think he's a big ulcer, he takes a number and waits…and waits…and waits…

"Get up, Fang." I said desperate, but of course there was no reply from Mr. Tall Dark, and Handsome. "Come _on, _Get up!" I affectionately kicked him, but there was still no reply. I knelt down and pulled up one of his eyelids. Completely white. I groaned. But then I thought.

Oh, Great.

I started thinking about princes and princesses and how true love's true kiss breaks the spell. I rolled my eyes. Well, better get this over with.

I slowly bowed my head until it was inches from mine. I hesitated, wondering how he'd react. I hope it wasn't going to be too bad.

My lips brushed his, and I put more pressure on them, making my heart basically shut down. I put it all into that kiss, and I closed my eyes, feeling his cool breath on my face. It felt sooo good.

Suddenly, I felt his hands slowly come up my back to my hair, and he gripped it and pulled me closer. Oh, thank God, I thought. After a few minutes, I was all like, _time to go now, _but, because with my experience with romance, I didn't.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, kissing like that. But suddenly I winced and leaned back against a nearby tree. My gaping hole in my side was becoming worse. I noticed more blood, and it was running faster down my leg onto my combat boots. What a fun way to ruin the moment!

He looked confused at first, probably wondering if I still liked him, but then he looked down at my side. "Oh my God, Max, we got to get you to a hospital or something." He murmured as he ran over and put his arms around my waist.

He started to pick me up, but I pushed him away angrily. "Yeah, and what are you going to say? 'Yeah, I have my girlfriend here who's supposed to be dead and is actually a ghost who needs help?' They'd put you in the freaking nuthouse! And anyway, I'm not going to live this down. The Voice said so." I finished quickly. I pushed off into the air, wincing again. He pushed off after me, surprise completely on his face. I could tell he was trying to calculate what I was talking about, but it didn't process in his brain. So he had to pop up the big question. _Not _the question all of your sick little minds are thinking, I might add. (No offense to the people who don't have sick minds, and even if you do, I'll say it again. _No offense._

His eyes widened. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to survive. The voice said I'm dying, and I guess I'm going to be alive again like before." I paused, trying to make this sound okay. Even though it wasn't. "But if Iggy doesn't believe I exist, when I die…I'm not coming back, Fang."

_OKAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!!_


	19. Chapter 19

120 REVIEWS

123 REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING I KNOW YOU GET TIRED OF ME SAYING THAT, BUT I JUST CAN'T GET OVER IT!! GOING FOR 130 REVIEWS, SO PRESS THAT BUTTON!!

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Fang's POV

My eyes bulged. I just stared at her humungous gash, just waiting for it to disappear. It didn't. I stared back at her, completely appalled. She's going to die _again? _I'm going to have to go through that all over _again. _ "_What?_ You're a ghost! You can't die again. This is completely insane!"

She looked at me skeptically._ "'Oh, Max is alive! She's here, even though I don't know what the hell I'm talking about all the time! She's right in front of you! Don't you see her doing the Irish jig?'" _She jumped out of her falsetto voice that was supposed to be an imitation of me. She put her hands on her hips, making me stare. "Get real."

I remembered her saying that right before she died. Her words stung me. I could feel myself going into shock. I don't remember seeing anything. I couldn't feel anything. Thinking back, it was very surprising that I managed to stay aloft and keep flying that whole time.

"It's not a joke, Fang. This isn't something you can wake up from. This is _real. _This is the thing that is happening _now. _Now get it together before I beat you so bad that you physically, painfully, can't!" Sincerity dripped off of her words, just like the blood running down her side. I shook my head, and breathed slowly. I closed my eyes, but brushed my wings against hers, feeling where I was going.

If we were going to make Iggy do whatever Max needed him to do, I can't curl up in a freaking ball crying my eyes out. I tried to think about what Max said. The things that were happening now.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked at her. "Where are we?" Over the last couple of days, I've been too depressed to think about that.

She pondered, her eyes narrowing at nothing in partular. "We're about in southern California, I think." She stopped rather jerkily, thinking. I braked a few feet ahead of her and looked at her, question written all over my features.

But Suddenly, all color drained from her face, and she looked at me with frightened eyes.

Ari's POV

I saw the white building looming over the valley long before the flyboys did. I continued on, generally pumped for the excitement that was going to happen. I grinned. Wait till Fang comes, I thought, rubbing my hands gleefully. He'll be _so _pissed!

We landed rather awkwardly on the sandy, dry floor, and they dropped the hostages, awaiting instructions. I smiled.

I didn't really know why I decided to take the stupid flock. I thought it would be fun, and believe me, it was _great, _but something had to be done. I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Something that would make this revenge a whole lot more…exciting.

When I killed Max, I thought it would be enough for Fang to get it in his head that he was a pathetic waste. Anger boiled inside of me as I remembered the day he almost beat me to death. I shivered. Man, did that hurt.

I looked at the flock, wondering what that key element could be. Even though these mistakes were a pain in the butt, you got to hand it to them, they went through a lot. But then I came up with the idea, an Idea that was so appealing it made me grin from ear to ear.

"Take them out in the fields. Give them a fight they'll remember. _Forever."_

Nudge's POV

Tears streaked down my face as I remembered the last words I heard Max speak. She said she'd come get us, but could she _possibly _know where we are? I quivered and looked around. This place brought back so many memories. Memories I'd rather forget. Angel almost died here. And Fang, Max, And Iggy almost screamed every time they moved in agony when the came back to us.

I looked at Iggy. He was strangely calm, somehow. I almost wanted to yell at him, "Why are you so freaking _calm? _Don't you realize where we _are?" _but I couldn't do it. It was wrong.

Everything's wrong, I thought to myself as the robots led us to the field we barely see in the distance. Max is dead, then she's a ghost, and now we're captured. I hope Max could find us soon.

Before it's too late.

Iggy's POV

I felt the vibrations beneath my feet as we trudged up a long, damp hill. I slowed just a little, unsure of which way to turn, until I felt someone wrap her hand around my wrist and lead me onto the right direction. I felt the person's fingers quickly, feeling that it was Gazzy or something, but I blinked, surprised. It was Nudge. Butterflies flew around in my stomach as I followed hastily, because:

Nudge was doing this. I always thought of her as a friend. She was one of my best (other than my partner in crime, the Gasser. Our schemes have come to a unplanned stop, because of the stupid robots behind us). But, since about a week ago, whenever I looked at her, it was if a truck just smashed into my face. I didn't know what it was. I _still _don't know what it is, but I intend to find out.

I knew where I was going now. This soft padding beneath out feet muffled the vibrations and sounds, which makes it a whole lot more difficult and everything, but I could still make it out. The ground changed from the soft sand to some kind of hard surface, but not as hard as concrete. Maybe dried up dirt?

A flyboy pushed me roughly, making me stagger, almost ramming into Nudge.

"Where are we?" I asked Nudge.

She didn't answer, I could feel her heart ramming up against her ribs, and the vibrations of the tension and fear radiating off of her mocha skin.

I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing what was happening, only to be pushed on again by a flyboy who muffled, "Get going!" in that stupid metallic, roboty voice they all had.

"Figure it out yet?" I heard Ari sneer behind me. I resisted the urge to knock him down, and kept walking stiffly. I didn't answer.

Instead, I wrapped my arm around Nudge, and I felt her jump, startled. I ignored the reaction, and whispered in her ear. "It's going to be okay. We're going to make it out of this fight alive."

I felt her shoulders sag in relief, and rather hesitantly, she put one arm around my waist, too little to wrap hers around my neck. I turned my head and smiled.

Inside, I was quaking in my boots.

Max's POV

I looked in Fang's eyes, trying to process what he was thinking.

So far, all I got was a shocked stare at my side. I was holding steady with my gash, but it was getting a little difficult to breath in my normal cruising altitude. I went lower, and Fang followed me.

This was getting _so _annoying. He basically just curled in a ball over the last couple of days, and everybody thought he was coocoo when he said he saw me.

But then, surprise! Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge finally realize that I'm not just a figment of Fang's imagination. But, then that stupid Ari takes _my _flock and runs off with them! And here Fang is, gaping like a little baby _boy! _"It's not a joke, Fang. This isn't something you can wake up from. This is _real. _This is the thing that is happening _now. _Now get it together before I beat you so bad that you physically, painfully, can't!" I balled my hands up into fists, waiting for him to get the idea.

He did. I could tell he was thinking about what I said, which made me extremely grateful as I a gave a big sigh of relief. Big mistake number two!

I flinched and pressed my hand on my side, trying to stop the slow, chronic bleeding. It didn't help, and like I said before, it was like putting a finger on the leaking Hoover Dam.

I looked at Fang. His eyes were closed, his pondering becoming more intense. His eyes scrunched up, as if he was looking at something one hundred miles away, even though he couldn't see anything for the moment.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he turned to me, his gaze only lasting a second on my wound. "Where are we?" he asked.

I pondered. I didn't really think about that over the last couple of days, with the whole loving Fang /being made at the boy thing and all. But then I remembered. ."We're about in southern California, I think."

Suddenly I stopped. California, California. Fang. Ari. Flyboys. Flock. _Death Valley. Badwater Basin. _Ari killing me. Fang practically murdering him back by Anne's all those months ago. Ari's pain and anger boiled up inside. Jeb. His resentment for the flock.

I looked at Fang, who had question all over his face. "Ari took them to the School."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, he told us that before. Remember?"

No, no. He doesn't understand! "But why would he take them there? For a nice cup of tea? To make you tick?"

He shrugged, but I saw the hard line of his jaw. "Probably."

The clues were all becoming clear now. I couldn't understand why I couldn't see it before. "Fang, remember how Ari always wanted his dad to love him? You know who was standing in his way to keep that from happening?"

Fang shook his head, clearly garbled. "_We_ were. We still are Fang. He killed me. He tried to kill you." My eyes widened as I realized the startling truth. "And he's going to kill the flock, too."


	20. Chapter 20

YOU GUYS BRING ME TO TEARS WITH YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS

YOU GUYS BRING ME TO TEARS WITH YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME CRY, FOLKS? THEN PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Nudge's POV

We walked out on the field, all of us generally scared to death, which is saying something. Even Iggy was trembling slightly, but compared to the rest of us, you'd think he was a statue. A statue that couldn't see.

His arm was wrapped securely around my shoulder, and I could tell he was trying to comfort me. My own hand was wrapped around his waist. My heart was hammering inside my ribs, threatening to burst threw my chest and ride off into the sunset. I remember reading that cowboy story. It had a happy ending.

But our story will probably end with us all doing face plants in the dirt.

Iggy leaned down, making my heart hypervate—Wait, why is it hypervating? I mean, this was _Iggy, _my best friend. Right? Well, of course he is! Nothing more.

I think.

"It's okay, Nudge. We're going to give _them _a fight to remember. Don't you worry about a thing." He said reassuringly. I hugged myself closer to him, feeling his body heat. It felt so good, so reassuring.

"Yeah, we're going to make it out okay. Max and Fang are going to come, and they're going to do…bad stuff to Ari. And the flyboys. But what if they don't make it in time? What if Ari kills them? Well, I don't think Max can die now that she's already—" Iggy put a hand on my mouth with perfect aim.

"Nudge, how many times do I tell you guys? Max is _dead. _She isn't coming back. _Ever._"

I couldn't believe Iggy would say that. Max was real. I saw her with my own two eyes. I'm only eleven, and I have more sense than Iggy does, who was fourteen, as old as Max and Fang. Max _was _coming back.

"Iggy, I _saw _her. She was there. She told me. Ask Angel, or Gazzy! She's coming with Fang, Iggy. And she's going to come back. She's going to be alive again. I just know it."

I saw Iggy sigh in frustration. But he let it drop. But I couldn't shake the feeling that Iggy's say in this whole matter will mean something big. Something humongous.

Something was making me feel like Iggy's statement about whether Max was alive could be the death of her. For good.

Angel's POV

I tried to push myself into Ari's thoughts, but his mind was so screwed up that there was nothing to push myself toward. It made me so mad, being so small and all, and having this power to make me look big, but can't do anything with it toward the people that matter most.

Instead, I tried to listen to what Gazzy was thinking. He didn't look that afraid, which made me surprised.

_Max is going to come..._

_I know it. I _saw _her…_

_She's going to come and kick Ari's little butt… _

_Fang will too…_

_They'll do it together. I hope they'll get her in time…_

_I wonder if there is anything for bombs around here…_

I sighed. I was thinking exactly the same thing, hoping that she'd come with Fang and get us out of here. _Me too, _I projected into his mind.

He looked at me, startled, and thought, _You want to make some bombs too? _

I shook my head. _No, I hope Fang and Max will come and save us, too. _

He nodded in understanding and crept closer. He patted my arm reassuringly, and I held his wrist. "Time to die, freaks." Ari snarled behind us. I looked behind me right at him, and everyone else did the same.

There were about six hundred flyboys, posed into a fighting stance. They were waiting, I realized with a ping of fear.

They were waiting for the command to kill us.

Fang's POV

"What!?" I exclaimed. "He's going to kill them? Angel's only six! Nudge eleven. _He's going to kill children!" _

Max looked at me grimly. "Ari's only seven, Fang. Do you think he cares about age? And anyway, Iggy's there. So age doesn't matter to him. _It's revenge." _

"How far are we from the school?" I asked, truly baffled. I started to see red, and rage boiled within me as I went over the facts. I remembered that day when I almost killed him over the trees. I wished I finished him off. Ari is thinking the exact same thing about me.

And he's going to do it. Piece by _freaking_ _piece!_

"About two hours, if we fly at ninety an hour. It's about two hundred miles away." Came her reply.

Two hours! We're never going to make it. Ugh, that stupid Ari! I just wanted to wring his little seven-year-old neck! _Seven years old. _He was only seven years old.

"I've never tried it before." I heard Max mutter. What the hell? Never tried what before?

Suddenly she grabbed me by my collar, and we were flying.

Really fast.

Max's POV

"What!?" Fang exclaimed, eyes bulging. "He's going to kill them? Angel's only six! Nudge eleven. _He's going to kill children!" _And what does age have to do with revenge, let me tell you.

I told him instead. . "Ari's only seven, Fang. Do you think he cares about age? And anyway, Iggy's there. So age doesn't matter to him. _It's revenge." _I said grimly.

Why did he hate us so much, anyway? I mean, sure, we were loved by his dad more than he loved his own son. Sure, we put him on a wild goose chase all the time, making him see hate every single day. _Sure, _we almost killed him numerous times, and destroyed his forces more than I can count on two hands.

But still.

"How far are we from the school?" he asked, truly baffled.

"About two hours, if we fly at ninety an hour. It's about two hundred miles away." I replied.

_You're abilities, Max. You have them for a reason. Use them._

What stupid powers? My warp speed? How is that going to help? We need to go somewhere in about, oh, I don't know, _right now,_ and its two hundred miles away. I can only go about two hundred six.

Hello.

_But what about Fang? He can't warp drive._

I didn't expect an answer, considering that he always hangs up right after giving the words of wisdom, so I was surprised when he answered directly for the first time in his roboty/School/Jeb life.

_Carry him._

Hmm. I could do that. "I've never tried it before." I muttered out loud. I saw Fang whip his head around to look at me. He was probably thinking, _What the hell_?

I was thinking the exact same thing. But I didn't ponder over it.

Instead, I grabbed him by the collar, and went into warp speed.

And it worked.

We went going freaking _fast, _man, faster than I've ever gone, which is saying something. I quickly looked at Fang, who's skin was flapping around crazily. I laughed, and he looked at me, total fear in his eyes. "What's happening?!" His garbled yell asked.

I smiled. "We're traveling _my _way."

Thanks to my special abilities, I could see the large, white building in about thirty minutes, it was getting larger and larger way too fast. I braked, making Fang lurch in front of me. He crashed into me, and I savored the moment of him being pushed up against me before I pushed him away. His hair was all crazy, his eyes all dried up. He looked like hell.

It was pretty funny.

But suddenly I got serious. "We're here, Fang." I said, total business.

He looked around and nodded.

We searched everywhere around the school, searching quietly. I didn't care about talking, and making a ton of noise, because no one could see me, and 'cause I'm dead.

Death has its perks, I've got to tell you.

Then I remembered something about our childhood here. I always used to look out the window from my very own and personal cage why I was here. I remembered seeing creatures--mutants, I mean--get killed by the erasers. The erasers got their exersise everyday because of it.

They killed there prey at the very place I feared. The very place I've preyed never to see again.

The Field.

"Fang?" I said faintly.

Seeing my tension, he ran over to me quickly, and gripped my shoulders tightly. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"They're at the field, Fang." I mumbled. He was already getting into a running start, and I followed him. We went up to the air and flew to the where I thought the flock was. I silently preyed I was wrong. I prayed that this was all some stupid joke Ari was playing on us.

It wasn't.

I saw them long before they saw me. They were staring at about six hundred flyboys, poised for attack. Oh, God.

"KILL THEM!" Ari yelled with a bark.

And they charged to my now defenseless flock, who I knew were all waiting to die.

WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK? WANT TO BE FAMOUS, THEN PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON.


	21. Chapter 21

I DON'T KNOW, GUYS, YOU ARE LIKE, THE BEST REVIEWERS ON THIS PLANET AND IT IS JUST, LIKE SO AMAZING

I DON'T KNOW, GUYS, YOU ARE LIKE, THE BEST REVIEWERS ON THIS PLANET AND IT IS JUST, LIKE SO AMAZING!! BUT I GUESS A LOT OF PEOPLE DON'T THINK MY CHAPTERS ARE AMAZING, BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE DON'T CLICK ONTO THE SECOND CHAPTER!! IT IS WEIRD, I KNOW.

ABOUT 300 PEOPLE READ MY STORY, SO WHAT IS IT GOING TO HURT IF YOU CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON?

Please?

Hey, I got a review saying that I should write a book. Do you think I should? Please tell me in your awesome reviews!!

ANYWAY, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

Fang's POV

"We've got to move, now!" I barked. Max was about three steps of ahead of me, grabbing me by the collar and going into warp speed. Oh joy.

As we flew closer at an alarming speed, I saw the flyboys moving just as fast, or even faster. My eyes widened, which just caused more dry air and bugs to happily make them all itchy. The flock was poised for attack, but with false hope in their eyes. But then Angel cocked her head for a second, and looked right at me.

Her whole face lightened up, and she screamed, "FANG!" She looked confused, and her eyes quickly looked over. They widened. She quickly tugged Nudge's collar and pointed at Max. Nudge's eyes just about popped out of her eyes and fell on the floor. They were screaming our names, and soon Gazzy joined in, jumping up and down.

Iggy looked at them, fury all over his face, but then he turned his head toward me, and a big grin split over his angered features.

It is nice to know that a blind guy can tell the difference between a human avian and a robot hybrid. I smiled.

But the smile quickly turned into an angry slash as the flyboys crashed into the flock.

They were completely unprepared, whose thoughts were momentarily on me and Max. But they quickly adapted, fighting for their lives, taking down flyboys one by one.

Iggy's fists were flailing, and before I knew it, he took out one of his legendary Big Boys, and threw it in the air, causing an explosion that looked like the fourth of July fireworks.

It was just beautiful.

That took out about one hundred there and then. Nudge, Angel, And the Gasman all cheered excitedly. Iggy, with a smile plastered on his face, went back to flailing, taking out one flyboy when one of his punches sent its head flying about three feet. The flyboy shut down instantly, and Iggy jumped at another, using the same method to take down the other.

Max leaped at a flyboy with a determined yell, and did a quick roundhouse kick to the base of the spine. She jumped at another, clamping both palms against the eardrums, and then doing a scissorkick to the neck.

She looked at me and laughed harshly. I smiled. God, I loved it when she beat robots up. It was great.

I threw myself at a flyboy, and by impact alone, I broke a couple nerve endings—or rather, wire endings—making it shut down all together. I went at another one, doing a two fisted punched right in the gut, then whipping around to do a hard sweep kick to the knees, knocking the flyboy's legs from under them.

I looked at Nudge and Gazzy to see how they were doing, and went at another flyboy, content that they totally knew what they were doing. I kept them in sight though, and winched when they both skydived toward one flyboy and kicked it at the same time, which made it implode.

I yelled a note of encouragement before making the flyboy I was fighting do a nice face plant in the dirt. I looked toward Angel, and quickly ran over to her. She ineffectively tried to kick the flyboy in the head, but the flyboy must have been too quick for Angel, and it grabbed by the leg and swung her around, making her cry out. I quickly took that flyboy out with another roundhouse kick. I grabbed Angel and checked for any broken bones. "Are you all right?" I yelled over the noise behind me.

She nodded and went at another flyboy from behind, aiming a well-placed kick at the back of the spinal cord. Her foot hit the mark perfectly, making the robot shut down almost instantly.

Max's POV

I looked around, groaning. It seemed like when you took one flyboy out, about ten more bounced back on you. And then when you take those ten flyboys out, it seems like about thirty takes their place!

All in all, this whole situation pretty much sucked.

I looked around frantically, seeing how the flock was doing.

Which was big mistake number three.

A flyboy rammed into me, sending us both flying a good ten feet before we crashed on the dirt below us. His knee dug into my skin. I gasped as my gaping side wound gushed out more blood.

But I blocked out the pain of my multiple cuts and bruises, and one extremely big cut, and rammed both fits into its robotic schnotz, sending that baby flying. I laughed, then grimaced. I can't take a beating like this anymore. I have to be careful.

Yeah, like I, the great Maximum Ride, would actually run away from a fight. If you were thinking that during the last paragraph, picture me coming up to you and smacking you upside the head.

I flew up about one thousand feet, gazing down at the battle scene quickly, looking for the flock. I saw them huddled together, and swooped down. But then I braked, surprised. I looked at the sky in horror.

It was getting dark, the darkness overwhelming the scary scene.

I didn't have much time left.

Iggy's POV

My fists went flailing as I effectively took out another flyboy, feeling its faint buzzing stop as it crashed into the ground. But almost instantly, I felt a cold, metal fists ram me in the kidney, making me double over, gasping. I couldn't hold out much longer.

I wasn't really thinking about anything much as I sucked in the breath that I still had and kicked the flyboy with so much energy that it went flying. I was thinking about two things only. That was it.

I was thinking about Max. About how she died. And that Ari killed her. But how could she possibly come back? I know, that's what the flock said. But it wasn't true. Fang screwed up their heads so much it was like they couldn't think.

That built up anger fueled a punch so hard that when I let it go, a flyboy in front of me cascaded back with so much force, it knocked a couple more flyboys out of the ring.

The other thing I was thinking about was Nudge. That was all I basically thought about anymore. Her, Max, and survival. That was _it. _But, where was Nudge?

I flew around, dodging flyboys left and right, yelling for her. _Oh, please, don't let anything happen to her, please. _Suddenly, I heard a small, pained cry, and whirled. "Nudge!" I yelled. I ran toward the sound, and crashed into the flyboy who punched her. My fists went whirling, punching the flyboy again and again until its humming died. "Iggy?" Nudge asked faintly.

I ran over to her and knelt down. My fingers hovered over her body. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically. God, I wish I could just _see _her, see if she was okay, see if she was hurt.

But I couldn't.

"Yes. I'm okay. Just a little freaked out. It kind of hurts by my ribs." She answered breathlessly.

She guided my hand toward her ribs, and I cautiously felt for any break, and then she screamed. "What?" I asked. "Does it hurt?" She didn't give me the chance to ask her.

That was when a flyboy punched me in the kidney so hard I blacked out.

Nudge's POV

"NOO!" I yelled. Despite all the bruising, I hoisted myself up and did a full barrel kick to the chest, caving it in. That hunk of trash went down like a ton of bricks.

Temporarily, the flyboys were occupied on Max and Fang, so I had some time. I ran over to him and knelt down beside him. He was still completely unconscious, but he looked so calm, so peaceful No, no, no, not _Iggy! _

"Iggy?" I whispered. I gently shook his shoulders. "Iggy, please, come on!" I slapped him.

"Max! Fang!" I yelled, turning my head. They didn't hear me. They were fighting side by side, dodging and punching each others game.

Angel and Gazzy were farther apart from each other, but still holding strong. Gazzy had a split lip and bruised shoulder, but he seemed okay. His sister had a bruised cheek and cuts everywhere, but she was still holding on her own.

I turned back to Iggy, desperate for some sign, something that would say that he'll be okay.

It was that moment, that second, that I realized something.

I loved him.

I've never felt this way about anyone, about _anything _before. But all I know was that this emptiness, this, closed in space that I've had for so long, something I've never realized I had, but something that there all along, that suddenly was filled with this knowledge.

Huh, I sound like a twenty year old, for crying out loud. I was only eleven. I felt like crying, like pushing all this stuff away.

But I didn't.

Instead, I slowly bent down, looking into his unseeing eyes, and kissed him.

It was about the most amazingest thing, like, _ever._

Yeah, I know, I'm probably, like, _way, _too young for this stuff, but this was _Iggy. _And if you were me, you would have done the exact same thing.

Unwillingly, I let go, and looked into his eyes, hoping, praying that they were open.

They were. And they looked right at me, smiling.

Max's POV

"Fang, we can't hold on to this much longer!" I shouted as I took out another flyboy.

We were losing this fight, and I knew it. The flock was in bad shape, with Gazzy and Angel barely hanging on. And Iggy and Nudge were—wait, where were they? "Fang! Where's Nudge and Iggy?" I yelled. He looked around and shrugged, putting a roundhouse kick to a flyboy's head, knocking it clean off.

I looked down at my wound, and winced again. It was now gushing blood, and I was now starting to feel a little lightheaded. But I clenched my teeth and fought on, only to be hit in the gut. I doubled over, and was immediately knocked down.

I couldn't do this anymore.

I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the pain of the fatal blow. Never seeing it come, I looked, up.

And came face to face with Max II, who was wiping her hands on our identical jeans.

I could see the fatal cut on her that killed me, except for one key difference.

It was healing.

SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK. PLEASE, REVIEW!!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys

**Hey guys! There was this review that said writing in all caps makes this story scary, and I don't want it to be, so I'm just going to not write in all caps. I wasn't mad or anything, I just thought It would get more attention that way. Thanks for the reviews, guys. Going for the big 160!! And I think I _will_ write a book**.

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!! (**had to do that in caps)

Fang's POV

When I looked around at the fast moving scene, it really hit me. Actually, come to think of it, it _did _hit me. Right over the kidney.

We weren't going to win this fight.

My eyes skimmed over the crowd, and my fears built up when I couldn't find them. I dodged flying fists, calling their names with a high-pitched voice. It didn't help.

"Fang!" Max shouted. I quickly ran to her side, slamming a well-placed kick to the neck of a flyboy, shutting it down. "Fang, we can't hold on to this much longer!" she yelled. I looked around and nodded. We were outnumbered. _Way _outnumbered.

"Do you know where the flock is?" she pitched her voice so I could hear. I shrugged and landed a roundhouse kick to the spine of another flyboy.

Suddenly I noticed something. Something that came across the sky every single day, but wasn't ever important, ever crucial to our survival.

Until now.

It was getting pitch black, the night overwhelming the sky, consuming the trees, the school.

Everything.

Max didn't have much time left.

My disturbance from reality was painfully put back into full force when a flyboy punched me right in the nose. I felt the bone jarring _crack _as it broke, making my face become smeared with dark crimson blood as I tried to wipe it away.

With a quick kick to the kneecap, I sent that flyboy sprawling. I brought my foot down on its metal chest, hard, making it cave in.

"Angel! Gazzy!" I yelled. I pushed off into the air, and flew up about five hundred feet, just enough to overlook the battle scene.

It wasn't good.

Even with my raptor vision, it was hard to see the fight below in the dark. I squinted, searching for a hint of dirty clothing, a yell of genuine agony. Something caught my eye, and I veered to south-southwest, to where the sound was coming from. When I finally made it out, I sighed with relief.

Angel and Gazzy were both brightly colored blobs compared to the dark-haired flyboys around them. There were a couple scattered everywhere around the mini flock, and I silently preyed that they were doing personal face-plants in the dirt. I didn't see any problem with the little scene below. Sure, they might have a couple of cuts and bruises, but we dealt with those many times before. They'll be fine.

My eyes raked the scene below, searching for Nudge and Iggy. But all I saw were flyboys, pushing on to go for the kill they've been designed for. _Kill. _Oh, God.

I flew around in circles, desperately searching for any clue, any sign, to show that I wasn't right.

Nothing.

Max's POV

My eyes bulged to the size of basketballs. Her own mirrored mine. God, that just keeps scarier and more freaky every time I see that!

One eyebrow rose on her scarred forehead. "What's you problem?" she asked.

I pretended to think as I shakily stood up. "Oh, I really don't know! _Maybe, _it's that _clone in front of my freaking face_!" My answer turned into a shout. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flyboy pathetically try to sneak up on me, and I quickly whipped my leg around, kicking it in the kidney. It doubled over, and I pounded my fist into its back. "What in the hell are _you _doing here?"

She sneered. "The next time I save your pathetic life, Max, a nice 'thanks' would be just peachy." She countered. I rubbed my temples.

Have you ever talked to yourself and people look at you like you're a freaking lunatic. Well, I had a _clone _to deal with. God, I hate talking to myself. I'm _way _too good.

"Wait, hold up. Are you telling me you're on my side now? Itex is done for! And I thought you said you were going to be doing a face plant in the dirt by now."

She shrugged, and then whipped around, landing a scissor kick on a flyboy's neck. "I did." She said simply,

What hell is this? She already _died. _No one could have my DNA to bring back a clone except…_Jeb. _

"Did Jeb bring you back?" I asked, before landing a double punch toward a flyboy's chest. It flew back, and I did a quick, hard kick to the neck, snapping its spinal cord.

"Well,

"Did Jeb bring you back?" I asked, before landing a double punch toward a flyboy's chest. It flew back, and I did a quick, hard kick to the neck, snapping its spinal cord.

"Well, _yeah._ I guess I was like a time thingy magig, so when I become fully healed," she looked at me, sarcasm no longer in her voice, "You'd be dead."

Iggy's POV

Usually, when I drop into a sleep/dead moment, usually all I see is swirling patterns.

This time, it was a dream.

Max was in it—don't ask me why, because only hell knows—and we were fighting. Not in a, 'I am going to _kill _you' fight, but it was just practice, horsing around. Soon enough, Fang came out of freaking _nowhere, _and started to join, too. It was fun, I guess, with us all laughing our heads off.

But then, in the dream, I suddenly did something that I would remember for the rest of my feeble life.

A knife, long and sharp, suddenly flashed in my hand, and I plunged it in her chest. S

She gave a small, pitiful cry, and fell over. She looked right at me, and said, "Iggy?"

And then she died.

Fang was right beside her, holding her in his arms, screaming for her, yelling for her. I just staggered back, completely appalled. _This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening._

It was happening.

Suddenly, Fang whipped his head around and locked eyes with me. "You killed her." He whispered.

"Dude, I didn't—" but I was cut off by his scream. "YOU KILLED HER!" And he came running, a knife flashing in his own hand.

And he plunged it in my heart.

By that time, I was kind if in a awake/unconscious mode, so that's when I felt something smooth, and gentle touch my lips. I kissed back, not knowing who it was, but not really caring. I opened my eyes and smiled.

I felt for her hand, trying to recognize who kissed me. My smile grew.

It was Nudge.

"Hey," I croaked.

"Hey," she giggled. I grinned.

I pushed myself up, and held her by the shoulders. "Was that why you were screaming?" I whispered. "The flyboy?"

I could feel her head bob up and down, and a tear escaped from her eye, running down her face. I wiped it away. "I'm glad he clonked me." I smiled at her, and I felt her smile back.

But something was nagging me, making me frown. "When did you know Max was back?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was just thinking about her, wishing she would come back. And Angel was talking about her, and then I looked toward the trees, and was really sad, but there Fang was, and I looked over, thinking about her, and there she was!"

Hmm. I shook my head. Nonsense. She can't come back.

But I wasn't so sure anymore.

Max's POV

I couldn't help it. I gasped. My eyes bulged to the size of _really _big basketballs. "That's why Jeb created you again?" she shrugged, and whipped her fist around, clonking a flyboy out cold.

"Max, listen to me," she knelt down beside me and looked into my eyes, "We don't have much time. My healing is going a lot faster than he thought." She looked at her watch, and gasped. "At twelve o'clock, you'll be pushing daisies, Max." She looked at me. "It's eleven thirty, Max. _You don't have much time." _

I looked down at my wound, and cried out a little. It was running like a freaking waterfall, man, just cascading down my leg like the great Niagara. I could feel myself tipping, and dimly feel Max II catch me, but that was it.

Fang's POV

I basically given up hope, about to fly down and look for Max, when I saw them.

They were far away from the group, talking. I sighed. Why in the _h _were the freaking talking!

I flew down as fast as I could, and skidded to a stop, making dirt and sand fly everywhere. "What the hell are you two _doing?" _I snarled. They looked at me and shrugged. "Well, stay with me, okay? I don't want you guys pushing daisies anytime soon." I looked at the sky. It was getting real late, I'd say about eleven thirty, twelve o'clock. Oh my God.

"Nudge, where's Max?" I shouted.

She flinched and looked over my shoulder. Her hands went up to her mouth. "What is it?" Iggy asked, touching her cheek a little. Her eyes grew wide. I whirled.

There was Max, a blood waterfall running down her side. She was unconscious, and in the hands of Max II.

Max the second was staggering toward me, each step a little more straight, a little more strong.

She had the same cut that killed Max, but it was healing. What freaking hell is this?

I charged toward them and picked Max up, caressing her in my arms. "What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered caustically.

She shot me the bird, and then looked at her watch. "We don't have much time, _Fang. _She's dying. It's _eleven forty-five, _Fang, and tomorrow is only fifteen minutes away."


	23. Chapter 23

THIS IS IT, GUYS

THIS IS IT, GUYS. EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT IT IS, THIS IS IT. YOU ALL WILL BE SAD, BUT KEEP ON THE UPDATE!! THERE WILL BE A BIG SURPRISE… 175 reviews, guys (omg, _175 reviews) _

ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Fang's POV

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled. I pushed her away, and picked up Max myself. She groaned in her sleep, and cried out in pain. "What did you _do _to her?" I cried.

She looked at me angrily. "I didn't do _anything_. This is all part of the plan." She yelled back.

What? "What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice wavering a bit.

She shrugged. "Jeb _wanted _this to happen. He made up my DNA—"

"_Max's _DNA," I corrected harshly.

"Whatever. _Max's _DNA, so that I was like a living time clock. If Max dies, I live just peachy, if she _lives, _I'm a moldy peach decomposing on the dirty floor." I looked at her weird, and she sighed in frustration. "I'm doomed. Toast. Nada living. _Dead._ Get it, genius?" she seethed.

"I don't have time for this," I muttered, "We need to get Max somewhere safe. Got any brilliant ideas?"

She pondered as she looked around. "Over there behind those rocks is okay." She said, pointing.

I didn't even wait for her to finish. I bobbled along with Max in my hands, calling out for Angel and Gazzy. "ANGEL, GAZZY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Max II shrugged and copied, making it sarcastic, jumping around a flailing her arms like she was the flying Easter Bunny. I gave her one venomous look, and she cleared her throat hastily. "Angel, Gazzy," she mumbled. "Where the heck are you…"

"FANG!" someone yelled. I whirled, almost losing balance with Max in my arms.

Angel and Gazzy were surrounded, the flyboys making weird metallic sounds, as if anticipating their prey. They just keep making more improvements with these stupid flyboys, don't they?

"Angel, Gazzy! Do a U & A! NOW!" I yelled.

They pushed off into the air, and I did the same, pushing my wings downward with all my might. "Let's go!" I yelled. Max didn't have much time. "How many more?" I asked Max II.

She checked her watch, and whispered, "Eleven fifty-one."

Oh my God.

I directed the mini flock and Max II to Nudge and Iggy, who were arguing. As I flew closer, I could hear what they were arguing about. "…she's alive! Well, not _alive, _exactly, but she's here!" Nudge pleaded.

Iggy threw his hands in the air, frustrated. But he didn't look so sure of himself. "No, she's not, Nudge. How many flipping times do I have to say it? Max is _dead; _stupid Ari killed her. And she's _never coming back."_

"She might not, Iggy, with that attitude." I said as I landed.

He looked toward us, and deep concentration consumed his features. "Someone's with you. Their vibrations. I recognize…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, brainiac, it's me." Max the second seethed.

His eyes bulged. "You're not Max. She's not alive. She isn't coming back!" his head shook in disbelief.

"She's not Max. She's Max II." His eyes widened again. "Long story, can't explain." I said hastily.

I laid Max on the ground, and knelt beside Iggy. "She's right here, right beside you, Iggy. I'm not making this stupid stuff up. I'm not going nutty or anything. Everybody knows she's here, so why can't you, of all people? For fourteen years, you've been with her. For _fourteen years, _you've seen her, felt her vibrations. You could see stuff no one ever had. So why can't you see _this? _Not seeing, exactly, but _knowing,_ somehow."

He looked confused. "I can't feel anything at all. Nothing." He sounded disappointed.

Beside me, Max groaned, her eyes fluttering. "Max?" I yelled, rushing to her side, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." My fingers fluttered over her body, helpless.

I couldn't believe this was happening _again. _Max coughed. "This is happening again, Fang. I'm not coming back." She looked defeated, and in pain, and tortured at the same time. No, no, no, no.

"Yes, you will! You'll be okay, you'll be okay!" I looked at Iggy in desperation. "Iggy, _listen. She's right here."_

Max II looked at her watch. "Eleven fifty-five."

I felt completely shut down, as if the sky was suddenly thrown on my shoulders. I caressed Max in my arms, and she hung there, eyes open, but limp, as if she was already dead. I stroked her hair. "Max, Max, please don't die. Not this time. _Not this time." _My words turned to shudders, and I buried my head in Max's arms.

"I need you to take care of the flock for real, Fang."

I looked up. "What?"

I can't have you all sad and mopey this time," she gave a little laugh, which sounded like a bear choking, and winced. "You have to be strong, for them. For the flock. For me." Her words came down into a whisper.

She said this before, I realized, tears coming up. _She said this before she died. _"You're going to make it, you're going to make it. _I'm not going to let you die_!" I looked at Iggy again. _"PLEASE! _CONCENTRATE! SHE'S RIGHT _HERE!" _

And to my horror, I started crying.

Iggy's POV

I didn't know what to believe anymore. It was like I was trapped in a maze, knowing where the exit is, but getting lost all over again.

Nudge has been arguing with me, and I wound myself deeper in the tunnel, confused and afraid, searching, finding the thing I needed to survive. But I couldn't find it.

"Come on Iggy. How could you say that? She's here. She's alive. Well, not _alive, _exactly, but she's here!" she pleaded.

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, but I felt less sure about everything. It was getting so frustrating, thinking you know something, only to find that it wasn't true. "No, she's not, Nudge. How many flipping times do I have to say it? Max is _dead; _stupid Ari killed her. And she's _never coming back."_

"She might not, Iggy, with that attitude." Fang came up behind me, and I felt his vibrations. But they were heavier, somehow.

And there was someone else beside him. Someone I recognized, but seemed so far away.

"Someone's with you. Their vibrations. I recognize…" My voice trailed off as I concentrated. But I couldn't place it, couldn't identify it.

"Yeah, brainiac, it's me." Someone I knew. I could feel my eyes bulge. "You're not Max." I whispered. "She isn't here. She isn't coming back!"

His eyes bulged. "You're not Max. She isn't alive. She isn't coming back!" I shook my head in disbelief, trying to convince myself she wasn't back. Yeah, I was in self-denial.

"She's not Max. She's Max II." My eyes bulged further. "Long story, can't explain." He said to me.

This is one of these times where I can actually see.

I felt a heavy weight, almost, being laid on the ground, and I felt Fang's footsteps come nearer. "She's right here, right beside you, Iggy. I'm not making this stupid stuff up. I'm not going nutty or anything. Everybody knows she's here, so why can't you, of all people? For fourteen years, you've been with her. For _fourteen years, _you've seen her, felt her vibrations. You could see stuff no one ever had. So why can't you see _this? _Not seeing, exactly, but _knowing,_ somehow."

I concentrated, but the mystery vibrations didn't ring a bell. "I can't feel anything at all. Nothing." I tried to hide my emotions, but my eyes scrunched, making me a mask of disappointment.

"Max?" Fang yelled, and I could feel fast footsteps stop at a certain point. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." He whispered.

He waited, as if listening to something I couldn't hear, but I concentrated anyway, trying my hardest. Nothing. No sound, no movement. Just those _vibrations. _

"Yes, you will! You'll be okay, you'll be okay!" He paused, then said, "Iggy, _listen. She's right here."_

"Eleven fifty-five."

"Max, Max, please don't die. Not this time. _Not this time." _His words turned to shudders, and I could hear some russling of hair. What?

He paused again, his shuddering halted. "What?" he said.

He paused again, as if listening to something, then whispered, "You're going to make it, you're going to make it. I'm not going to let you die._ PLEASE! _CONCENTRATE! SHE'S RIGHT _HERE!" _he yelled right in my face.

And to my horror, he started crying.

I concentrated, and then heard something. Could it be Max II? It was shuddering, as if gasping for breath I couldn't hear…

But I felt something. Something warm, and I could just _feel _it was red. Blood.

And it wasn't the flocks, let me tell you.

Max's POV

I could feel myself drifting off, and it felt _sooo _familiar, sooo reassuring. I was almost glad.

Keyword: almost.

I felt as if I was letting the flock down, for leaving them like this, but it couldn't be helped. It was if I was at the Garden of Eden, but having to leave my world behind.

Which was Fang. And the flock.

I shuddered again. The light was getting dim. It was as if God had a big spotlight on me and was dimming it, saying, "This is _so _getting old. Lights out!" I smiled, thinking of that.

"Max." Fang whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek. He turned and kissed me head on in the mouth, but it was like we didn't have much time left together.

Which we _so _didn't. Funny how all this stuff works.

I could hear the flock crying, _again, _in the background. "Tell the flock I love them."

"NO, Max, please, hold on! Don't! Please."

I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'll be waiting. And when you come with me up there, I'm going to kick your sorry butt."

I could hear him laugh a little, just before Max II, said, "Twelve o'clock."

I leaned back, the end of the tunnel going Black. I could feel my head turn slowly to one side.

And I heard one other thing, just before I died. One small thing, which would just rock my world.

"Max?" Guess who?

It was Iggy.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF I DON'T UPDATE IN FIVE DAYS, THAT MEANS MY DAD FORBIDS ME ON THE COMPUTER! KEEP ON THE UP DATE AND REVIEW!!


	24. Chapter 24

ANOTHER UPDATE

ANOTHER UPDATE. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

REVIEW, PEOPLE. IF ALL OF GAGILLION PEOPLE REVIEW JUST ONCE, IT WILL BE ENOUGH!

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Fang's POV

I cried out, trying to hold her closer, trying to ease the pain, but all I got was empty air. I looked at it in disbelief. She wasn't there anymore.

I looked around, with tears streaking down my face. She wasn't anywhere. It was like, she disintegrated. Became water vapor.

I held my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no, no. She's gone, no, no, no.

"NO!" I yelled. I stood up and kicked at the dirt. I ran at the nearby rock and punched it with my fists. I could feel the others watching me, but I didn't give a rat's butt. All I wanted was to feel _pain. _

I punched at that stupid rock again and again, until warm blood ran down my arms. I stopped and stared at my bloodied knuckles. No pain whatsoever.

But suddenly I noticed something. Iggy was crying too.

_He was crying too._

I whirled. There he was, sobbing silently, hands covering his face, his shoulders shuddering. I ran over to him and gripped his shoulders. "Why are you crying?! She _died, _because you didn't believe in her. _You didn't believe in her!" _I yelled.

He looked up. "I felt her. I didn't know what it was, but I _felt _her vibrations. And then, I felt her blood." He shuddered. "She was _there." _He sobbed.

"Max, what's this going to do?" I looked over, and blinked. She had a slight vacant expression, which just totally freaked me out. Her mouth was slightly open, and her face turned snow white, almost transluscent. "_I am terminated. My efficiency is shut down, my goal accomplished. The prototype will exist from now on. I am terminated…I am terminated." _Her voice was so weird, I couldn't tell if it was a old guy, or a child, man or woman, robot or real. It was just _there._

I slowly stood up, and waved a hand hesitantly in front of her face. Nothing. "Max?" I asked. That was when she crumpled.

I fell beside her, shaking her. "Max? _Max?" _I yelled. My fingers trailed her neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing.

So she was dead. I just looked at her, not feeling anything.

But something finally dawned on me.

Max was alive.

Tears were streaking down my face, but they weren't sad. I couldn't believe it. I was just, like, _whoa._ "Oh my God, oh my God!" I gave a whoop of joy, sweeping myself into the air.

They all looked at me weird. "What's wrong, Fang?" Angel asked hesitantly, coming closer to me. I scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile.

I think the question was; what wasn't _right?_

"She's alive, Angel, _she's alive."_ Her eyes widened, as if processing this. Then her face split into a big grin. She squealed and held out her arms. I picked her up again, and whirled her around, with her laughing excitedly.

Nudge at first looked confused, and then she too, yelled in delight, pulling up Iggy. "Max is alive! Max is alive!" she looked jubilant, but he looked flat out weirded out. "Why are we jumping around?" he asked skeptically, enthusiasm dripping from his words.

Yeah, like he was actually excited. You should know me better than that.

"Max is _alive!" _Nudge squealed.

"Why? She can't be alive. She died. _Again." _He looked sad, and really confused.

"No, Ig! It's like a prophecy. I read about them in books. I guess it was like, if everyone believed, if _everyone _knew that, then she could come back when she died the second time, so it was all in trust—" Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth, smiling.

And all of a sudden, he scooped Nudge up in his arms, and kissed her.

She looked surprised at first, her eyes wide open, but then she closed her eyes, and just _went_ with it.

Fang, Angel, and Gasser were just staring at them, arms hanging at our sides, mouths wide open.

They broke apart, smiling. Nudge turned her head to smile at us, but when she met my dumbstruck face, her smile quickly faded. "Um, well…well you see, me and Iggy…well, we, uh..." she stopped, and for the first time, she was at a loss for words.

Iggy spoke up, his face flushed. "Well, me and Nudge…we sort of… kind of…well, look, it's just me and Nudge, all right? You got a problem with that?" his voice turned caustic. Nudge looked between me and Iggy, panic stricken on her.

"Dude, chill out. I don't want to know." I paused, smiling. "But Max will!"

I laughed—yes, actually _laughed—_and Iggy joined into, and we both shook a hands, and then did a kind of manly gangster hug. You know, _manly. _That's it.

And then we were all hugging each other.

But do you think that feathery funfest would last for long?

Guess again.

'Cause then, there was a voice that came up behind me_. _A voice that I hated. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to give her that chance!"

It was Ari.

Ari's POV

I just couldn't understand it. How could the flock be so strong, so brilliant, against robots? Six hundred flyboys, to be exact. I clenched my teeth as I watched another wave of flyboys do face plants. I shook my head in disbelief, eyes widening. Why does every idea I come up with turn out to be trash? Every operation. Gone. Vanished.

Well, there was always Max, I thought. I shook my head in self-denial. I just saw an illusion, nothing more.

Right?

There wasn't a way she could come back. She was dead! I _killed _her. I plunged that knife into her, and she _died. _

So then what was it?

I mulled around the fighting scene, pushing flyboys out of the way angrily. Where were the rest of them.

That was about the time when I saw her.

There she was, snarling with bitter rage, putting a roundhouse kick into one of my robot's chest.

I staggered back, blinking repeatedly, and looked again.

Still there.

And so was her fatal score.

I looked at it, completely stunned. It was bleeding, alright, I thought with grim satisfaction. It was a flipping _waterfall. _I laughed meanly. So maybe I didn't kill her.

But she was going to die anyway.

But there was something wrong. Someone else was in this picture.

Max was losing the fight, getting whacked again and again with each blow she put on my men. She was weakening, every punch more puny, and every blow with less force behind it.

I leaned forward, anticipating the kill.

That was when Max II came up.

She looked grim, determined, streaking toward Max, who was just about unconscious.

So she's going to kill Max. God, my job just gets easier and easier.

But she didn't.

Instead, she picked up Max, and started talking to her.

What? Are my own men turning _against _me.

I streaked toward them, intending to kill their sorry lives.

Guess what?

_That_ was when Fang came up.

He flew over, yelling at Max II to get away from Max. He grabbed her, and Max II started talking to him.

Was this a flipping _tea party?_ They're supposed to be killing each other!

They flew up in the air, with Fang still carrying Max. I followed them from the ground, beating up flyboys as I did so.

They came up with the little flock, stupid Angel and Gazzy. What kind of names are _those. _Ari is much better. Angel? She's the farthest thing from an angel, killing all my men! Gazzy? I don't even want to know.

Anyway, I followed them to the rocks, where Nudge and Iggy were arguing. _Can't any of them just get along?_

No.

They all started arguing after that.

I won't put you into the boring details, but here's the deal.

Fang, all wimpy, starting screaming Max's name. Max died. Thank _God. _Fang got an eight-year-old temper tantrum and started beating up a _rock. _Max II got all weird and died. Serves her right.

And then they all started jumping up and down like flipping _weenies. _And then Iggy and Nudge kissed. Ugh.

I couldn't stand this any longer. I just had to kill Fang if I going to go anywhere. What's that saying? There's no "I" in "team?"

Well, there's an eye in Ari. And in _kill. _Sadly, there's no "I" in Fang, but that can't be helped.

"Dude, chill out. I don't want to know." Fang suddenly said, smiling. "But Max will!"

That was when I stepped out, going into a full morph. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to give her that chance!" I yelled, smiling my wolfy grin.

Fang whirled around, his eyes widening.

I then showed him _my _fangs, and charged for the kill.

Fang's POV

I saw him charging at me, and one thought, just one thought, popped into my mind.

_He killed Max. _

I braced myself, and when he was about two feet away, I jumped at the last second, sending him charging at a rock.

Which he crashed into. Cracks me up every time.

I laughed harshly, and ran over, gripping his hair. I whammed it in the rock again and again, Smiling. This was for _Max. _

Suddenly, he took my hand and whipped it over his head, making me hurl toward him. I grabbed his wolfy mane, at the last second, pulling him back with me. We both went _flying._

As soon as I hit the ground, I put my feet into his chest, and pushed him back with the momentum of the fall, and he went sailing a good five feet or so.

I picked myself up and kicked him in the kidney. But all too fast, he propped himself back up and punched me in the gut, hard. I doubled over, gasping.

He whipped his legs around, making me fall. And he was on top of me, sucking the life out of me, content to wring my neck.

I held on to his arms in desperation, choking and gasping.

_This…is…it. This…is…the…end…_

I was about to finally lose it, when suddenly I had an idea.

I arched my back, snarling, and threw Ari off me. I propped myself on top of him, still gasping for breath, and wrapped my fingers around his neck, choking him.

He punched and flailed, but I hung on, seeing the light fade from his eyes, and soon his struggling started to weaken, and he tried to pry my hands from his neck. I held on.

_This isn't right, you can't _kill _him._

What?

Yes, I guess this was my karma/conscious talking to me, _but it was the voice of Max._

_Huh?_

_Killing isn't right, Fang. As bad as Ari is, you shouldn't kill people for revenge. You don't know the whole story. Killing is wrong. Accept what's been done, and move on. They'll pay in the end Fang. In much worse kinds of torture than you'll ever know._

I looked into Ari's eyes, and really saw him. The scared seven-year-old he really was.

_And I let go_.

He sucked in air, hard, gasping and clutching his neck, and he looked at me with wide, frightened, and _confused, _eyes.

"I'm sick of you, Ari," I said meanly, "But I'm not going to waste my life coming after you. You'll pay for what you did, _Ari. _But not by me." I looked toward the flock, whose eyes were equally as wide. "Let's go."

And that's where we left him, with him wondering why he was still alive.

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! AS i SAID EARLIER, IF A GOOGILLION PEOPLE JUST REVIEWED, THAT'S ALL IT WOULD TAKE!!


	25. Chapter 25

THIS IS IT, GUYS. THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.

THIS IS ALSO THE "almost" END OF PEGASUS 6644, AND THE STORY "DEAD" -sits in acorner and cries- Second to last chapter!! CAN'T DO THE WHOLE ASTERICK THING, SO I'M USING HYPHONS, OR WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED

This is the second to last time I'll say this -sniffles…-

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!! -starts tearing up again-

Max's POV

When I drifted, I dreamed. But it wasn't like those dopey shampoo commercials, with myself frolicking through sunflowers. Man, it was like a flipping _funeral _in there.

The sky was a red haze, black fangs consuming the heavens. I stumbled around, trying to find a safe haven, _or anything_, at all.

But all I saw was pain.

People were in rags, basically, were crouching by the street with tear-streaked faces. They didn't pay any attention to me at all, it was like they were _dead. _There wasn't any hope in their eyes, but I could find them struggling for survival. Like we did.

The houses here were in ruins, the trees lost all of their color. There wasn't anything that was whole. The homes were cut, burned, cannonballed, completely destroyed. On some of the houses, the walls were completely in shambles, so I could actually see into the rooms. Which were just as bad.

But people were still living in them, lying on the destroyed couches, cutting the wood frames from their houses for firewood that they kept in their homes.

I was completely stunned. What kind of heaven is this?

I rambled on, looking around for any light, but all I got was darkness. I think God must have turned off the light on this place too. Great. Makes my job a _whole _lot easier.

Gangs were walking around, with long knives in their hands, threatening people who looked at them with evil grins. People shrank back when they walked past, as if they owned the whole town.

Which they probably did.

One man just happened to be one of the unfortunate fellows to look at one of the gang's members straight in the eye.

Big mistake number four!

"What you playin' at, foo'?" one gang member asked. This is probably a grammar teacher's nightmare, not mine. Ha ha... _so _not funny.

The poor, pathetic guy whimpered and shrinked back, palms sunny side up in defense.

Big mistake number five.

One of the gang snickered. "Yeah, I think he wans' to bus' you up!" he imitated the poor man, whimpering hysterically. The gang all laughed. The man did too, very nervously, trying to ease the tension.

I can't get tired of saying this; Big mistake number six!

"What? Do you think thatz funny?" The nervous smile disappeared in a flash.

"N-no, I-I just thought y-you made a good joke!" he laughed again nervously.

And then that was when the gang jumped on him.

They all started beating him at once, punching and kicking him. The poor guy almost passed out right then.

"Stop it!" I yelled, and jumped on them. I completely passed through them, as if I was just a hazy mist. Oh, not _again._

I couldn't _believe _this was happening. I couldn't do anything about all of this. It was scary. And wrong. And flat out _humiliating!_

_This is what makes you, different, Max._

Great, just when I need it! My annoying conscious that has a Confucius mind of its own!

_What the heck does that mean? _I asked flat out.

_You have a heart, and that is key to your survival. You live because you're cared for. _

_Okaaay, but what does that have to do with any of this?_

_No one cares, anymore, Max._

Wait, was this happening right _now? _Even after Itex is destroyed?

_No, Max. This is the future. _

Ari's POV

I just stared at the flock in shock, watching them fly away until they were just mini specks. Then I stared at the ground.

Why would he just _leave _me like that? After all I've done, after all I _could _do, he just…let me go.

I shakily stood up and rubbed my neck. Still hurt like crap. But it shouldn't hurt, I decided. Because I should be dead.

I walked toward the school so slowly, shooting out a fist occasional when a flyboy came at me, claws out, poised for the kill. Stupid robots. My thoughts weren't unfrazzled, though, as I killed them all one by one.

I mean, I'm supposed to be _dead. _I killed his stupid _girlfriend. _

That was the whole point in killing her. I just hated her, hated how she had the perfect life, with the perfect boyfriend—even though she didn't _know _it, the perfect family. And all I got was _Jeb. _I scoffed angrily.

He wasn't my father. He was just another whitecoat, controlling and ruining my life. He didn't give a wolf's butt about me, the superEraser. He didn't care at all. I was like a toy to him. _A flipping toy. _

But even after all of that, I knew I deserved death. And in a way, I almost _wanted _it. But most of all, I wanted to be free.

That's _it; _I decided when I pushed through the School doors. I've had it with Stupid Jeb. I've _had _it with him and everyone else running my life.

I strode in, not caring if people stared. I was used to it, I guess. I didn't fit in anywhere. I was…ugly, haphazard. Even toward the has been erasers. I was only seven, after all.

I walked straight into the lab, and there was Jeb, carrying out an order. "Yes, Bob, I want her dug _out. _She can't stay there. The flock will be clueless." He gave out a chuckle, "Take the seven-forty-seven. It'll beat the flock." He shut off his microphone, content, and looked up. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Ari. You're just in time." He had a big 'ol stupid smile on his face, making my teeth set on edge, because I knew it wasn't because I was there. "I've just ordered Max to be dug out. It'll take awhile, but soon she'll be back on her feet." He frowned when he looked at my face.

I shook my head angrily, finally spilling it. "Why don't you look at me that way, _dad?_ Why aren't I as good as Max, as Fang, as that whole stupid flock? I'm _better _than them. I'm stronger, bigger, a better fighter.

"I killed Max _by myself. _Why don't you look at me like that?" he looked angry now. He tried to cut in, but I shot him the bird, making him gag. I started pacing. "I've done everything you've said. _Everything. _And what do I get? A blank stare. _From my own dad."_ I threw my hands in the air, totally warming up. Man, I was on a roll.

"When I was a little kid, you didn't pay attention to me. Newsflash: I'm only seven, dad. You expect me to be a big bad eraser. But normal seven year olds don't worry about when there next meal is! They wonder when they're going to go fishing with their dad, or go play catch. I don't have that! You _left me! _I was three, you idiot!" I was screaming now, but he looked sad, which sent me over the edge.

With a strangled yell, I charged for his computer and did a full morph, my mouth spewing saliva. With a wolfy growl, I swept all of his data, computers and all, off of the desk with a _crash! _He looked astonished.

"So you see, _dad, _I'm not going to sit here and take this crap! I'm _leaving." _I leaned up right in his face, making him lean back in fear. "I'm going to haunt your dreams, _dad. _And you'll regret it. Oh, yeah, you'll wish that you cared, but thing is, I'll be gone. _And I'm not looking back_!" I spat in his face, leaving eraser spit all over his stupid glasses.

I ran out into the dark, and lifted off with my bulky wings, feeling awkward and out of place.

But you know what?

It didn't matter.

'Cause I was _free. _

Max's POV

_What the he-ek happened here? _I was completely astounded. What kind of future is this? Remember that saying, "Children are the future?"

Well, I didn't feel so hot about that, let me tell you.

_If you died, Max, this is what would have happened._

Oh, great. Now I feel _so _important.

_Yes, Max. You're the most special of all. No one can change that. But if you died, and didn't fulfill your mission, this is what would happen. Total destruction._

_Think about it._

And that was when the unthinkable happened.

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOING FOR 190!! REVIEWREVIEW A GAGILLION REVIEWS IS _ALL _IT TAKES


	26. Chapter 26

I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ADVICE THAT WENT TOWARD THIS STORY, IT REALLY HELPED MY SELF ESTEEM.

AS I SAID BEFORE, DON'T EXPECT ANY MORE, I'M GOING TO WRITE A BOOK!!

IF ALL ONE HUNDRED OF YOU REVIEWED THIS STORY, IT WILL GO OUT WITH A BANG!!

NOW-STARTS CRYING HYSTERICALLY-ON WITH THE STORY!!

Fang's POV

We flew for hours straight, not really caring about much, just feeling the pure _joy _of it all.

"I mean, this is so, like, _amazing." _Nudge squealed happily. I laughed—I keep surprising you folks every day—and nodded, totally getting what she was saying. "We're like, _free, _just flying around, not having a care, and now, that Max is alive, it's just so…you know?" she looked at all of us, a big smile plastered on her face.

We were almost there; I could almost see the forest peeking behind the sunrise. The sky was water colored pink and orange and yellow, all swirling into one big picture. It was beautiful. But to see it _up, _like this, was truly priceless.

Angel was looking at the sunrise, beaming, and I flew over to her. I realized she had tears in her eyes. I was startled. "Angel, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing's wrong, Fang. Everything's _right!_ We're all just here, going to see _Max, _and we're all happy. For the first time." She quickly wiped her hand over her face, trying to wise up. "It just makes me feel so happy. I don't care where I came from, Fang. I told Max that back at Itex. I just want us to be _here. Together. _Not having a care in the world. It just, feels _right, _somehow." She started bawling.

I smiled and brushed my wing with hers. "I know _exactly _what you mean, Angel. And soon, we're all going to be together." And I'm going to be with Max.

My Max.

"Hey, are we almost there or what?" Iggy asked impatiently.

"Almost, loverboy. Just hold your horses." He blushed furiously, and gave me his signature smile scowls, which he was extraordinarily good at. I smiled again.

"Hey, Fang, when we get there, will she like, be all standing up and stuff? What if she gets hurt again?" Gazzy's worry unruffled me for a second.

But only for a second.

"She'll be fine, Gazzy. You'll know as soon as she starts whipping my butt again." He laughed. I looked on into the trees, and gasped.

Oh my God, Oh my God, _Oh my God. _

"OH MY GOD, GUYS!" I gave a crazed laugh, whooping in the sky. They all looked at me like I was nuts.

I'm starting to get that a lot. Getting used to it, actually.

"That's the place!" I said, pointing. A giddy feeling let loose, and I laughed again.

They all started whooping, and Gazzy punched the air.

We all suddenly stopped, as if we were all asking ourselves the same question.

Was she alive. For _real?_ Or did the Angel of Death, the character I played back at that crack hole in D.C all those months ago, just take her to his Eden?

God, I was getting deep. I could be a flipping _poet._

We landed in the clearing, our breaths held. I remembered that tree, I thought. I buried Max there when she died. Its blooms died long ago, I guess, 'cause they were all brown and drying. But the tree _itself _was still green and beautiful. Just like my Max.

We started searching immediately after we touched down. Calling her name. We looked for what seemed like hours. I was getting more scared every time, but I didn't know, I realized with fear. I didn't know if she was alive or not. _I didn't know. _But we all kept looking anyway. We could feel ourselves loosing hope that she was alive. I didn't know what to think. Was this all a _flipping test?_

"Fang, where is she?" Nudge asked fearfully.

That was when I lost it. "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" She shrank back, but I didn't care. "She could be _dead, _for all I know. _Dead!" _I needed to find some answers. _Now. _

I looked back at the dirt. There wasn't any blood anymore; it must have washed away in some rain that blew over or something. But I could still picture it there, just as clearly. I looked at the dirt, and squinted.

It looked the same, I thought with faint surprise, freshly packed into the ground, as if I just buried her an hour ago. I peered into the brown, trying to distinguish any clues.

"Iggy, come over here," I said, my eyes not leaving sight.

He came over, looking disappointed, with his hands in his pockets, his body slouched.

"What can you make of this?" I asked, ignoring his sullen features.

With a sigh, he pulled his hands out of his pocked and fluttered them over the grave, light as feathers. His angry features slowly turned into a frown, and he leaned in, staring closely at the ground, even though he's _blind. _"This doesn't make any sense." He murmured.

I leaned in too; desperate to see the thing Iggy was seeing with his touch alone. "What? What is it?"

He looked at me with concern with his eyes, "This soil has been disturbed." He said grimly.

I stared at the soil in shock, and went into self-denial. "Did an animal dig here? A beaver? A wolf?" I looked around, trying to see eyes a little too small, colors too brown or gray. And suddenly I felt a tap behind me. I whirled.

And practically fainted right there.

Max's POV

I looked around, feeling the sun against my face, the soil beneath me. I raised my hand shakily and pulled it right in front of my face. It was _there. _I could feel it the way I used too. The way I used too _when I was alive. _

I sat up way too fast, making me dizzy. I instantly put a hand to my forehead, and leaned against the tree I was against. I looked up into the heavens. And I was my grave.

"Aahh!" I yelled, scrambling up to my feet, whirling around. My eyes darted around, as if I drank _way _too much caffeine.

I looked at the spot where I was buried in confusion. It was smooth and dark brown, signaling straight away that it was freshly dug earth. Huh, that's weird. What the heck happened?

But I couldn't dwell on that. Where was Fang? The flock?

I looked around, smiling, which quickly faded. They weren't there. Where were they?

I looked all over, calling their names. But they weren't there.

But then I realized something. My wound. Was it still there? Was it bleeding or something?

I looked down, and gasped.

It wasn't bleeding.

It was completely healed, only a thin scar running down right below my kidney. I blinked, totally surprised. God just keeps getting me more and more freebees, now doesn't he?

But suddenly I felt the beating the wings, and I looked, Expecting flyboys or something. But what I got was simply mind-boggling. Ha ha.

It was the flock.

They were streaking toward, with smiles plastered on their faces. I wanted to smile at them, wave at them, and shout their names.

But the mischievous gal in me just didn't want to do that. So I hid. I can't wait to see their _faces!_

They started looking as soon as they touched the ground, and I maneuvered myself, so that I was always out of their line of sight. I had to hold my sides to keep from laughing. It was just _so _funny! But I was couldn't take it anymore. Fang was yelling at poor Nudge, screaming that he didn't know where I was, and that I could be dead for all he knew. I sighed. Time to get out.

But suddenly Fang knelt on the ground, looking at my freshly dug grave, squinting his eyes. He called Iggy over.

When Iggy knelt down, completely confusion and concentration crossed his face. He was staring intently at the ground, as if he could actually see, and I saw Fang leaner closer too, peering at the soil. "This soil has been disturbed." He said grimly.

Well, _yeah! _By _moi_.

That was when I came out, a grin overturning my features, and tapped Fang on the forehead. He whirled.

Fang's POV

It was Max.

There she was, looking as splendid as ever, hands in her bloodied pant pockets, a big smile on her face.

I couldn't speak, I just stared at her, a smile breaking across my face. I could feel my tears spring up, but I tried to hold them back.

She smiled. "Fang!" she whispered. And we were running.

We clashed awkwardly, but I didn't care. I was in Max's arms again. "Oh, Max!" I whispered into her blonde-streaked hair. "My Max."

And she suddenly pulled back, and kissed me hard.

I just stood there for a second completely stunned. But then my hand trailed slowly up her back, and I just _went _with it.

Her lips were smooth and firm over mine, and she pulled herself close, crushing herself to me. I pulled her closer, not wanting to let go. This was where I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. In her arms.

But a person can only kiss without breathing for a minute or so. Barely.

So we broke apart, gasping. But I hugged her again. And she held tightly to me, crying. "Shh, shh," I whispered, never wanting to let go.

"Max?" Angel yelled. She broke apart and gasped, "Angel!" She ran toward her and scooped her up, kissing her on the cheek. Angel planted a rather sticky one on Max's, and Max hugged her hard.

"Max, Max!" Nudge yelled. She ran over, and buried herself into Max's arms, crying. Gazzy did the same, totally falling over himself just to get to her.

It was pretty funny.

"Don't I ever get a hug?" Iggy asked impatiently, even though a smile was spreading across his face.

"Iggy!" she gushed. She ran over arms held out, and hugged him hard. He hugged back, rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry, Max. I didn't understand, I didn't believe…" he hushed, sobbing.

She made him look at her—well, you know what I mean—and said, "Ig, I didn't die, so just cool it." She said, playfully punching him.

Gazzy had a big grin on his face, and while Max turned to look at me, he imitated Iggy's voice with perfection. "Oh, I'm not so into you either, Max. Me and Nudge are _hot." _She whirled, angry and astonished. But for the first time, Iggy wasn't laughing. He was getting red. Max gasped, her hands to her mouth. She looked quickly from Nudge to Iggy, and said "Whaaat?"

"Nudge and Iggy kind of have a 'thing,' Max, no biggie." I said, grinning. Her eyes quickly looked relieved. And then angry. She whirled.

"Oh, _you're _the one to talk! You all moping, while the flock were basically living off on their own! What the _he-eck_ were you thinking! How can I ever leave you alone with them again?" she started to charge, and knocked me down.

I was laughing the whole time.

THIS IS IT! I HOPED YOU LIKE IT! BEN STILLER SAYS HE WANTS ME TO HAVE A GOOGILLION REVIEWS, AND I WANT _YOU _TO FILL OUT HIS DEMANDS. Remember, if all 100 of you who read this story review, this story will go out with a bang.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU? I'LL MISS YOU ALL

BUT DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE NOT TO REVIEW? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	27. SEQUEL!

**Yo, guys! How's it going? Haven't talked to you in a while… *counts on fingers* more than a year! Wow…**

**Well, I just wanted to let you all know that I have a sequel for DEAD up (thank you thank you), and it's called DAWN, so I hope you guys can read it!**

**And review.**

**Please?**

**Thanks for being such great reviewers for Dead. Really appreciate it.**

**Hopefully I'll hear from you later….**

**-Pegasus **


End file.
